Collide
by Mrs. Data
Summary: Will Nikita and Michael and their team of unlikely allies be able take down Division?  This is the sequel to my previous fic Release and it is the last in the trilogy which began with the fic Close.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Thanks again to those who reviewed and favorited my first two fics Close and Release. Unlike those stories, this one will not have a flashback. The events of "One Way" and those that occurred after did not happen in this universe (except for the fact that Michael's wife and daughter were killed by Kasim). This is the last fic completing the trilogy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me CW, I only own the plot.

The city's winter wind wafted through Nikita's dark long tresses while the cold air nearly numbed her bare face. Although her instincts told her to return to the comforting warmth of her apartment, she closed her eyes remembering her and Michael very first kiss. Only a week had passed since that night yet the feel of his soft lips and strong arms still lingered on her flesh and soul.

From behind, she heard a barely audible footfall; she grabbed her gun and spun around aiming it at whoever dared to approach her.

Owen held up his hands, "Guess I should have called first."

She kept her weapon on him, "Obviously."

"We need to talk."

With obvious irritation she answered, "Really? Because last time you ran out of here and took the black box with you!"

His head slightly tipped forward, "I know, it was stupid and-.."

"Ya think?" She sarcastically sniped.

His blue eyes briefly narrowed, "Can we please just get inside, it's freezing."

"Why should I?"

"Because I've realized something."

She gave him a questioning stare.

After a few seconds he finally said, "You were right…I can't do this alone."

His candor surprised her but she didn't show it until she sighed, "You had to learn that the hard way, didn't you?" She lowered her pistol placing it in its holster.

"It's the only the way I know," he almost grinned before climbing down the step ladder that led into her apartment.

* * *

It was just before ten on a Monday night and Birkhoff found himself in a situation he had never been in for years. In a nearly deserted pub, he and Michael sat watching the bartender pour them beers.

With suspicious eyes the hacker looked at him, "What's going on?"

"What? Co-workers go out for drinks."

"Yeah, normal ones do and if you haven't noticed, we're anything but. I mean, the last time we did was years ago and it was only because of Ni-.." that's when it dawned on him, "you're working with her."

His eyebrow lifted, "I'm not the only one."

He shifted in his seat, "She used Lily against me."

A small grin was on his lips, "And your cyber girlfriends."

The hacker rolled his eyes, "For a spy she doesn't know how to keep secrets."

"We've known for years."

"I hate you both," his shoulders slumped then a curious look came across his face, "what did she use to convince you?"

His green eyes fought off the angry glare that pulled at them, "That's between us."

A sly smirk was on his mouth, "I bet it is."

An annoyed sigh came from him, "Anyway, I need a few favors."

"Favors?"

"I don't want Division to be suspicious of our location, so.."

"You want me to reroute our trackers?"

"Yes."

"I already did mine; I'm supposed to be at home right now." He removed his laptop from the messenger bag.

"And Thom's, whenever I tell you to."

He blinked and pulled his head back, "He's Niki's mole?"

"No but I've already talked to him, he's on board."

"Why?" He began typing on his laptop.

"Because he's one of the best and…he cares for Alex."

His eyes became wide, "I knew it!" He emphatically bobbed his head.

"I've already spoken to her."

He ignored Michael's statement and said, "She's basically a mini Niki except younger and..white, still hot though."

Michael rolled his eyes, "Are you done yet?"

"What's your destination?"

"My apartment."

"Predictable and done."

After he moment he said, "Thanks."

Receiving gratitude from Michael was strange. He had stopped hearing it once Nikita escaped. It was as if she had taken a piece of his humanity with her, he was grateful to see that it had been restored.

Michael noticed the strange look on his face, "What?"

"You haven't thanked me since Niki went AWOL," a quick chuckle came from him before he took a sip of his beer.

He ignored his comment, "We're meeting Nikita tonight."

"Where?"

"Her place."

* * *

Owen sat in the chair next to Nikita's listening to her as she told him about the progress she had made since his departure. He couldn't help but be impressed.

"There's not many of us but it's definitely better than before and having Birkhoff is a huge advantage," she took a small swig from her glass of wine.

"Sounds like you've been busy." he picked up his beer off the coffee table.

"I don't have cable."

A small smirk came to his mouth before he drank from his beer, "You sure you can trust them?"

Feeling a little offended she told him, "Alex has proven to be more than loyal to me. And I've known Michael and Birkhoff for six years and…" She realized that she hadn't called Michael.

"What?"

She picked up her mobile phone, "I need to tell him that you're here or-.."

"What the hell is he doing here?" Michael said with his gun aimed at Owen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and subscribed to this fic! And how excited you guys for the new episode? I'm thrilled to see a preview but also angry that we still have to wait for so long!

* * *

Birkhoff's eyes traveled around the spacious apartment, "So this is

Niki's batcave…it does that have 'rogue agent' vibe."

Owen's stare briefly went to the gun on the computer desk.

She glanced at the guardian seeing his mind at wok. With cautious ease she stood up, "Relax, he's not a threat."

"How do you know?" Michael asked her while still pointing his gun at him.

Placing his beer on the coffee table, Owen said, "Listen to her."

"Michael, you know how I handle threats, look around." she told him.

His eyes surveyed the room where he found no signs of a struggle. There were no visible bruises on Nikita and Owen. With a low sigh he reluctantly returned his pistol to its holster.

"That's better." Nikita stepped forward containing the urge to embrace him.

"You know how to make a guy feel welcomed." Owen told Michael as he stood up.

Michael glared at him, "I usually don't trust outsiders."

Birkhoff walked over to Nikita, "As heartwarming as these pleasantries are Niki, I skipped dinner, so…"

"The kitchen's over there, nerd."

"Thanks," the hacker looked at Owen, "You hungry?"

He gave Birkhoff a curious look.

"Because you don't wanna be in the room with these two."

"Why?"

"Being near them makes you wanna go out and get some which doesn't turn out well for Division guys like us."

"Shut up." Michael and Nikita told Birkhoff.

"Aw, just like old times. Come on," he said to Owen.

Both men went into the kitchen leaving Michael and Nikita alone.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that he was here? We agreed to be honest with each other." He asked her closing in on the gap between them.

Her arms folded across her flat stomach, "He just showed up and I was about to call you until you and Birkhoff came in."

His brows furrowed, "What were you two doing to make you forget?"

With gentle eyes, she reached out and grasped his hand, "Not what we did a week ago on the roof."

His stare softened as his fingers curled over hers, "Can he be trusted? He's an outsider, Nikita."

"Far from it. He's skilled, smart and he wants to takedown Division as badly as we do."

"Nikita.." His tone was unsure.

"Do you trust me, Michael?"

"Yes."

"Then believe me when I tell you that we need him," she took his other hand in hers.

The sincerity in her eyes, voice and touch assured him, "Fine.."

"Good, I see that Birkhoff rerouted your tracker."

"He did and also Thom's when the time is right. How have you been?"

A small grin was on her lips, "I should be asking you that question. You're the one that has to deal with Percy and Amanda."

His shoulders barely rose, "They don't suspect anything. You still haven't answered my question."

Her eyes went to the kitchen's entrance making sure that they were alone. Before she could follow her instincts, Michael went with his pulling her into a kiss. With their hands on each other's backs they savored the taste of each other's lips.

* * *

Birkhoff immediately opened the freezer and looked at the assortment of frozen dinners, "Gross, nasty, barely qualifies as food. Sweet, this one has a brownie."

Owen eyed Birkhoff; he had fit Nikita's description perfectly.

After setting the microwave's timer for three and a half minutes Birkhoff saw Owen's reflection in the cabinet's glass door, "Dude, you're creeping me out."

"So you're the ner-.." The hacker cut him off.

He pointed at him, "HEY! Niki put in six years with me; she earned the right to call me the n-word. And you? You've only been here for five seconds. It's Birkhoff to you, got it?"

Slightly amused, Owen pushed himself off the counter, "Sorry."

"You should be, you're not the only one with badass training," he lied knowing Owen's cleaner training; he didn't have a chance in hell against him.

He opened a cabinet and removed a bag of sliced bread, "Ok, Birkhoff, what do you know about the black boxes?"

As he opened the refrigerator he answered, "Only that there are six of them left and if any of them got into the wrong hands we'd all be royally screwed. Heads up," he threw him packets of sliced turkey, cheese, tomato and lettuce. "Nice, she got me Red Bull."

"I thought you'd know more being Division's head tech." He took out a plate and began making himself a sandwich.

A scoff came from him, "I don't know what Niki told you, but one of the reasons why Division is still around is because of me. 'Head Tech' is just a fancy title for an IT guy, I'm beyond that."

"Then why don't you know more?"

"Thanks to Niki's mini-me's little break in, there are two guards outside of Percy's office 24/7. Everything about the black boxes is in his laptop which is in his desk. I just can't stroll in there."

"Is there a vent in his office?"

"I don't know, why-hell no." He realized what the guardian was suggesting.

He finished making his sandwich, "It's not gonna be up to you."

"I'm Shadow Walker, not Spider-Man."

"What's Shadow Walker?"

A wide grin was on his lips before he began bragging to Owen about his online alter ego.

Owen immediately regretted asking him about Shadow Walker. One minute and thirty seconds later, the microwave put a merciful end to Birkhoff's arrogant spiel.

With their meals in hand they headed for the living area but paused in the entrance when they saw Michael and Nikita kissing.

Birkhoff looked at Owen and whispered, "Told you." He took in a spoonful of corn from the TV dinner into his mouth.

As he looked at the couple he thought of Emily and how much he missed her. He turned his eyes away giving them their privacy

Michael sensed that they were no longer alone and opened his eyes to see a smug Birkhoff looking at them while Owen's gaze was directed at the window. He gently pulled away from her.

"Michael.." Nikita sighed feeling confused until she turned her head and saw why he stopped. She was thankful that her lipstick was smudge proof.

"Nice to see that you guys decided to come up for air." Birkhoff quipped as he and Owen sat on the chairs behind the coffee table.

Michael glared at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Ever heard of the phrase 'Can't keep their paws off each other?'" Bikrhoff smirked at them.

"When's the last time a woman put her 'paws' on you? And your doctor telling you to turn and cough doesn't count." Nikita shot back at him.

A wide grin spread across Michael's face as he sat on the stool next to hers.

Owen turned his scoff into a cough.

The smirk on his lips formed into a grimace, "Why am I helping you again?"

"Because you like me, nerd."

"Whatever Niki…" He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Michael spoke looking at all of them, "Percy has arranged Alex's graduation mission."

Surprised, asked him, "This soon?"

"Yeah..the earliest I've seen a recruit graduate is ten months, tops," Birkhoff sounded as shocked as Nikita.

"I shared my concerns with Percy but he thinks Alex has shown great promise and so does Amanda. We all know who's responsible for that," he folded his arms and stared directly at her.

Her dark eyes playfully narrowed, "She had to be prepared for the worst, that's what my mentor taught me."

"He must be a great teacher," he tilted his head.

"He was ok.." she held back a grin and shrugged.

His eyebrow rose in amusement.

Birkhoff leaned towards Owen, "I need to put a stop to this. This could go on all night and I'm pretty sure you want to keep that sandwich down. Guys, what are gonna do with Mr. Black Box here?"

"I have a name." Owen told him.

"Right, Owen," Birkhoff sarcastically sniped.

Nikita spoke to him, "Well nerd, there's only one way to get into Percy's office," her eyes briefly went to the ceiling.

"Told you." Owen said with a half smile.

"Where the hell did you guys come with this idea that I'm Spider-Man?"

Michael said to him, "It's just crawling through a vent; stop being so dramatic."

Clearly annoyed he answered, "That's easy for you to say! If Percy or one of his guards walks in you're not the one who's gonna be 'canceled'."

"Percy has a meeting with oversight on Friday; it should give you enough time to get intel on the black boxes," he answered.

"And where will your broody ass be while I'm putting mine on the line?"

"Making sure you don't get caught. Anymore questions?" He asked sounding irritated.

Birkhoff's eyes went from Michael to Nikita, "There has to be other options."

She glanced at Michael before saying, "There's two, you could go along with the plan or I can give Amanda a reason to give you a full body cavity search, again."

With a small nod he turned to Michael, "What time should I start crawling?"

A small but triumphant grin was on her lips.

Michael smirked, "At nine, come to my office and I'll give you instructions."

"Once we get the intel Owen and I will go to each location and retrieve them and then.." Nikita began to say before Michael interrupted her.

"Just you two?"

A hint of annoyance was in her voice, "Yes, why is that a problem?"

"I'd like to know too.." Owen set his jaw and put down his sandwich.

Michael spoke to them, "You two are vulnerable without backup."

A quick scoff came from Owen, "Really? Because only Nikita and I have years of field experience not like you two."

"And what does that make me and Birkhoff? Desk jockeys?" He stood up prompting Nikita to do the same.

Owen got onto his feet, "You said it, not me."

Nikita moved in front of Michael, "Michael don't.."

He glanced at her then said, "Nikita, let me finish."

"Yeah, let him." Owen's tone was defiant, "I'd like to hear him explain how carpal tunnel is a 'battle wound'!"

Greatly offended but afraid of what Owen might do to him, Birkhoff yelled out from his seat, "HEY! You have no idea how much carpal tunnel sucks!"

"Excuse me?" Michael scowled stepping forward.

Ignoring the hacker, Owen spoke as he walked past the coffee table getting closer to Michael, "Sounds like you gotta get your hearing checked!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He stepped forward only to have Nikita block his path.

"Guys just calm down!" Nikita shouted.

Birkhoff began eating his brownie captivated by the spectacle before him.

He held his hands up in a challenging gesture, "I'm just tellin' the truth Mr. GQ! If your girlfriend wasn't here I'D SHOW YOU!"

As he tried to get past Nikita, Michael pointed at the cleaner, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM AND WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF! I WAS IN THE FIELD PROTECTING THIS COUNTRY WHILE YOUR REJECT ASS WAS STILL ROBBING LIQUOR STORES!"

Owen charged towards Michael only to have Nikita strike his throat and elbow his solar plexus. While he stumbled back and struggled to catch his breath, he watched her pin Michael against the wall.

She looked at her lover and then Owen, "We don't have time for THIS! What matters is that we all want to take Division down and we can't do that unless we work together. So both of you put your egos in check or I'll do it for you! Got it?"

The guardian reluctantly nodded, "Yeah.."

Michael said to her, "He's the one who spoke out of line-.." he was interrupted by her kiss. The anger he felt faded away at the sensation of her body pressed against him.

Once she removed her lips from his, she asked him a question that she already knew the answer to, "Better?"

"Definitely.."

"I'm not gonna let go you until you promise to behave yourself."

His fingers intertwined with hers, "I will."

"Good," she stepped away from him still holding his hands.

Owen stared at the couple, confused and amazed at the kind of influence she had over Michael.

Finishing his brownie, Birkhoff commented, "This is better than cable."


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: **Thanks everyone for the support! This will most likely be the longest fic yet. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have a fantastic weekend!

* * *

Nikita and Michael went into the kitchen. Owen and Birkhoff watched television in the living room.

"We covered a lot tonight." she placed Owen's plate and Birkhoff's spoon in the sink and turned on the water.

Leaning his back against the counter, Michael answered, "Until we get the intel on the black boxes."

"I know but that's for another day.." She washed the plate and spoon.

He picked up the small towel and dried the utensils as she handed them to him, "I still think Alex should get out of Division."

"Michael, we've already talked about this."

"Nikita, I can handle Percy and Amanda." His tone was adamant.

"Alex would be the second agent under your watch to escape. Don't try to tell me that they wouldn't punish you," her arms went around his neck as his circled her waist.

He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I've already lost people in my life."

"Neither of us can afford to lose anymore. This isn't ideal but it'll have to do."

His stare briefly fell, "It shouldn't.."

She kissed his lips hoping to comfort him.

"That makes it a little bit better," he grinned.

A small smirk was on her lips, "You and the nerd have to work tomorrow morning. And Owen and I need some sleep."

The dissatisfaction on his face and in his voice was obvious, "He's staying here?"

"He has nowhere else to go."

"He's never heard of a motel?"

"Don't you trust me?"

He sighed, "It's not you, it's him."

"Owen is still mourning Emily.."

"You're the only woman around him.."

"And you're the only man I want to be with," she stroked his face.

He nodded but couldn't help himself, "You wouldn't happen to have a spare chastity belt around here?"

A little laugh left her lips, "I'll make sure to stop by that aisle the next time I'm at Bed, Bath and Beyond."

With a straight face he said, "Your best bet is Beyond."

Smiling, she told him, "It's nice to see that your sense of humor is back."

Instead answering her, he captured her mouth with his holding her body closer to him.

Birkhoff spoke as he opened the kitchen's swinging door, "Michael we gotta go-oh come on."

They stopped kissing but didn't let go of one another.

"Niki, you should seriously consider getting this invention that keeps doors closed, it's called a lock."

She retorted, "Nice suggestion nerd, I'll make sure to get one..for your mouth."

He scowled then smirked, "I missed this."

They silently agreed with him.

* * *

After Michael and Birkhoff had left, Nikita retrieved her laundry from the dryer and began folding and hanging her clothes as Owen returned from the bathroom.

"After I finish it's lights out," she told him.

"Fine by me," he got underneath the covers of the twin bed.

As she placed one last pair of socks in the drawer she noticed him staring at her, "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You want to."

He turned onto his side facing his body towards her, "You, Michael and Birkhoff..is that how it's like for agents? You become..close?"

The curiosity in his question was unexpected, she sat down her bed before answering him, "We're an exception. Michael trained me. And Percy said that we worked well together. It was also cheaper to send the three of us on missions instead of a whole team. It was impossible for us not to…bond during that time."

A small nod came from him, "As a recruit I didn't become friends with anyone. Amanda thought that made me the perfect cleaner, I didn't get attached."

His words made her grasp how lonely his life was and how much Emily had meant to him. The last person she imagined empathizing with was Daniel's killer yet, she wasn't bothered by it like she had expected.

Seeing the hint of pity in her eyes made him uncomfortable, he spoke again, "Birkhoff isn't too bad. His ego is annoying, a part of me wants to punch him but not too hard."

Her grin was wide, "That's a natural and universal reaction."

A low scoff came from him, "I figured."

Sensing where the conversation was going she said, "Michael didn't mean what he said..he's always been protective of me."

"I saw…" His blue eyes tried to read her expression.

"He was in the navy before joining Division."

"Is that you're way of telling me that I was wrong?"

She shook her head, "Misinformed, my fault."

After a moment he asked, "You asked me if he was involved with Daniel's death. What was I suppose to think?"

Her eyes went to the floor before returning to him, "I knew that he wasn't but I wanted to be sure…"

"Why?"

"If he had him killed, then taking Division with him on their side..it wouldn't be as hard."

He gave her an understanding nod.

"Goodnight Owen." She got onto her back and pulled the blanket over her.

"Night," he turned away from her realizing that she was first woman to sleep near him since Emily. As he fell asleep he pretended that the sound of her breathing belonged to his lost love.

* * *

Since leaving Division's headquarters Thom and Alex had barely spoken a word to each other until they took their seats on the plane.

"Nikita's already there." Thom kept his stare at the window.

She nodded, "She always is.."

He finally looked at her, "Was it all a lie?"

Seeing the how hurt he was pained her but she refused to lie to him any longer, "Not all of it."

A slow exhale came from him, "Why didn't you just tell me Alex? I would've understood. You didn't have to use me."

Her head tipped down, "I thought I didn't have any other choice."

"Well you did! And you just didn't care to find out."

Offended, she folded her arms, "Before Nikita came into my life I couldn't trust anyone! People used me like I was nothing. And you-you…" she turned her gaze away from him feeling the tears in her eyes.

"What?" When he didn't receive a response he reached out and held her forearm.

His touch encouraged her to open up and she unfolded her arms, "Other than Nikita, you were the first person to care about me without wanting anything in return."

The sincerity in her words moved him; he took her hand in his.

"Division killed my parents, they destroyed my life. I'll do anything to make them pay."

"I understand that.."

Her head shook, "It's not simple, they also..if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have met you. But they also gave you a reason to live, a purpose. And you're so grateful for it. How could I ever compete with that?"

It was then he realized how difficult her life had been because of Division. He looked into her blue eyes trying to find the right words to say.

When he didn't speak, she took the lead, "The more I got to know you..it became harder. All I could think of was my family because they were all I had…but that doesn't mean that what I feel for you is a lie. It's the only thing in my life that's real," she felt her voice shake.

"Alex..what you said about Division, it's almost true."

"Almost?" She asked sounding and looking confused.

"Division was my life because they gave me one and I would've done anything for them. That all changed because of you." He held the side of her face stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

She reached up and placed her hand on top of his.

He moved his face closer to hers, "I saw recruits crumble within weeks, sometimes even days but..you..you thrived. You're fearless, that's what makes me want you more than anything else in this world."

"Why?"

"I can't even imagine the hell you've been through but you're still standing and you didn't just survive, you became stronger. You're a warrior and that's who I fell for and love."

Touched by his words brought his face to hers giving them their real first kiss.

His hands gently gripped the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

The flight attendant walked up next to them with her cart but decided leave them alone. She grinned and shook her head, "Newlyweds."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks," Thom tipped the bellman after they entered the honeymoon suite.

"Thank you, Mr. Welton," the bellman graciously grinned, "I hope you and your wife have a wonderful time here. Good day."

"You too." he closed the door as the bellman walked out.

"This is…amazing." Alex marveled at the high-end suite letting her hand touch the expensive designer furniture before she settled on the couch.

With his eyes on her he answered, "It is."

She smiled at his compliment, "And the suite?"

He sat down next to her, "It's definitely better than Division."

"Most places usually are. There's color, real furniture, sunlight," she gestured to the balcony to their right.

"No Percy, Amanda, Birkhoff and-.."

"Jaden," she eyed him trying to read his reaction.

"She's not that bad.." his voice was gentle.

Her eyebrow barely rose, "That's not shocking."

"Alex.." He tipped his head towards her.

"What? She wants you and hates me," she shrugged.

He took her hand in his, "Michael and Percy asked me to choose between you two for this mission."

Her head pulled back, "Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't need to think about it," he stroked her face.

Moved by his admission, she held his face, "Nice one," then kissed him.

After he reluctantly pulled away from her, he asked, "Our mission isn't until tonight…"

Both of them turned their heads towards the double doors of the master bedroom.

"Thom..um, it's.."

"Alex, it's ok if you don't want to."

"It's not that.. I want it to be just us, without Division, ya know?"

He nodded, "I do."

A wide smile spread across her lips, "There's something else this suite has that Division doesn't."

"What?"

Grabbing his hand, she led him to the kitchen, "JUNK FOOD!"

A soft laugh came from him as he watched her open the cabinets.

"What do you want?" She grabbed a bag of chips and cookies.

"Fritos and Dr. Pepper."

"Here."

"Thanks, I-uh I have a surprise for you."

Her blue eyes lit up, "What is it?"

"Follow me," he offered his arm to her and she accepted.

Once they entered the master bedroom he reached into his pocket and took out a pink iPod, "I put your favorites on there."

Elated, she accepted the iPod and gazed at him, "I can't believe you did this.." She planted a sweet kiss on his mouth.

He modestly nodded, "I was shopping, I saw it and thought of you."

"Well thanks," she waited a beat, "You might think this is weird…"

With an understanding gaze he replied, "No I won't."

"Will you go under the bed with me?"

He gave her a perplexed look, "Ok, that's a little weird."

Her hand playfully tapped his forearm, "Thanks! Seriously though, back home I used to get under my bed and listen to my iPod. It was like; nothing else was there except me and the music."

Seeing the wistful look on her face touched him. He reached down and held up the bed skirt and comforter, "Ladies first."

"Thank you." After crawling underneath the bed she brought in their food and drinks.

Seconds later, he was right next to her and handed her an earbud.

They smiled at one another when the first song began playing; it was James Morrison's "You Make It Real for Me".

* * *

After stepping into his room, Michael set down his bag. Sensing a presence his eyes went to the bathroom's doorway where Nikita stood.

"You know, breaking and entering is still a crime." he told her.

"Only if I'm caught," she walked over to him, "How was your flight?."

"Long..a flight attendant asked me for my number."

Curious, she asked him while her arms circled his neck, "Really? What did you tell her?"

With a bit of hesitation he told her, "I politely turned him down."

An amused smile was on her lips, "I can't blame him for trying."

He held back a smirk then grasped her waist, "Nikita.."

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something.."

The serious expression on his face concerned her, "Go ahead."

"You can't act on it."

Her head tilted to the right, "Tell me."

"Before I left, Percy told me that Senator Holmes needs this mission to be successful because a black box is located in his home."

She pulled her head back, "They must have some history together for Percy to trust him like that."

"Senator Holmes has arranged what Percy calls 'financial opportunities' for Division throughout the years."

"Scum always sticks together," an annoyed look came across her face.

He looked into her eyes, "You never promised me."

"I didn't want to lie to you…Michael, this is a big opportunity for us to get ahead."

"And it puts you and Alex at risk. It's either this mission or the black box. We can't do both."

An idea popped into her head, "Maybe we can…"

* * *

From the way she spoke and stared at him, he knew that her mind was at work. He felt grateful to be on her side instead of against.

Dressed in knee length boots and a red formfitting velvet dress, Alex stepped out of the bathroom putting on a black suede trench coat.

"Ready?" Thom asked as he turned around and felt his open mouth upon seeing her appearance.

"Yeah..what?"

"Nothing it's just you look..incredible."

Wearing a gracious smile, she grabbed his dark shirt pulling her to him and planted on her mouth on his, "You're not so bad yourself."

They gazed one another before Michael turned on his earbud and spoke, "Thom, Alex it's time to head out."

"We're on our way Michael," Thom opened the door her.

"We are." She touched his face.

"Why is this couple a target?" Owen asked as he and Nikita walked up to the club.

"Rodney and Nicole are a match made in hell. He's one of Sydney's biggest drug dealers and she is a madame."

"I thought prostitution was legal here?

"It is except she smuggles in underage and barely teenage girls from other countries."

He nodded, "How'd they get involved with the senator?"

"Nicole and Rodney bought their way into one of his fundraisers. She got close to him by giving him one her girls then stole his laptop. They're using it to extort millions from him."

"And we're backup?"

"You'll be Thom's."

"And Alex?"

Her eyes glanced at the sidewalk, "She's never killed before, I don't want her to start now."

His stare focused on her face, "You didn't tell her."

"It's-it's for her protection and.."

"Nikita, you don't owe me anything, at all." He shook his head, "Believe me, I get it."

She looked at him realizing that he had no longer blamed her for Emily's death.

He looked towards the nightclub when he saw her trying to find the right words to say, "The line's long."

A little smirk on her mouth, "You don't get out much do you?"

"I've never been into this kind of scene."

"Trust me, we won't have to wait. Put your hand on my back."

His hand went to the small of her back, he was thankful that she chose not to wear a midriff baring top.

Wearing a seductive smile she looked at the bouncer, "Hey, he's with me."

The bouncer's eyes traveled along her svelte figure, "You're in."

"Cool," she flashed him another smile before stepping inside.

Owen couldn't help but be impressed by the power an attractive woman has over men.

* * *

In the van Michael looked at his mobile phone reading the text message that Nikita sent him. He hated not being able to communicate with her directly but with Roan next to him he had no choice. Despite his distrust of Owen, he hoped that the guardian would protect her.

"We're in." Thom said after he and Alex stepped into the club.

"Good, do you have a visual on Nicole or Rodney?" Michael asked him.

"Yes, I see Nicole in a booth. She's making eye contact."

Alex spoke, "She's sending one of her bodyguards over to us."

"You both know your objectives." Michael told them.

"Sir, Ms. Bosworth would like to see you." The guard said to them.

"And my girl here?"

"She'll be speaking with Mr. Bosworth in his office. Ms.?"

"I look forward to it," Alex grinned as she followed the man.

Rodney stood up from the couch, "Welcome Karina, I see Nicole that wasn't exaggerating in her text message about you. You're simply gorgeous."

"Thanks, I try."

"And modest, please sit," he sat down.

She obliged crossing her legs and removing her coat as she perched herself next to him.

"Karina, do you like surprises?"

"Definitely, only dull people hate them."

"I couldn't agree more. I happen to have one for you," his hand motioned to the bathroom door where Nikita emerged.

Alex quickly turned her expression of shock into curiosity, "And it's a great one."

Nikita grinned and sat on the other side of Rodney not saying a word.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"It's not what I was expecting but I'm up for it."

"Well that's a pleasure to know because.."

Before he could finish his sentence Nikita removed a syringe from her purse and injected potassium chloride into his throat.

A gasp tried to escape her mouth but she suppressed it and heard Michael in her ear.

Knowing what was going on he asked her, "Alex what's happening?"

"I've..I've just injected Rodney with the poison," she kept her voice steady while giving Nikita her syringe and knife.

The look of confusion and anger that Alex wore struck Nikita but there wasn't time to explain. She tipped her head towards the door.

"Good, now Alex take out the guard at the door and then leave through the back exit. We'll be waiting for you," Michael told her.

"Got it. OH MY GOD! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH RODNEY! HEELP!"

The bodyguard immediately opened the door only to have Nikita throw the knife into his throat.

"He's down," Alex told Michael while Nikita dragged the guard's body into the room.

Before she slipped away she removed the knife and handed it to her. She whispered into Alex's free ear, "I had my reasons, believe me."

As she watched her leave, she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or angry at her mentor. The sound of Michael's voice was in her ear as she headed for the exit.

* * *

Nicole closed the door to her office, "Now I can hear you better."

"And we're alone." Thom answered before removing his gun from his hidden waist holster.

With a furious tone and face she said, "Never a trust a politician. You have no idea who you're protecting!"

He thought of Alex and their future, "Believe me, I do.." He pulled the trigger.

Outside of Nicole's office Owen approached the guard, "I need to speak to Ms. Bosworth."

"Ms. Bosworth is with a client right now. Only those with appointments can see her. Leave."

"This is about Senator Holmes."

A concerned look came across his face, "Hold on one moment."

When he turned to open the door Owen grabbed his knife his coat's inner pocket and jammed it through the man's brain stem.

Thom briefly paused once he saw Owen lowering the guard's body to the floor. He held his legs helping him carry the slain man into the office.

Owen simply tipped his chin after Thom handed him a flash drive filled with Nicole's files.

"Thom?" Michael asked him.

"It's done, I have his laptop," Thom answered before he and Owen went their separate ways.

* * *

A half hour before he was set to return to Division, Nikita met with Michael behind his hotel.

"Birkhoff will send you the intel on the black boxes. Patience is a virtue, don't forget that." he told her.

"Michael, I promised you that I'd wait," she tipped her head giving him a small irritable glare.

His left brow rose, "Well past experience has taught me that you have the tendency to..improvise."

She folded her arms, "Only when I have to and as you know, things usually turn out for the best."

"Like shooting me?" he teased her.

"It was barely a scratch."

They chuckled then grew silent.

"After I get Alex settled into her new apartment, I'm going to use my personal days..they've added up."

"You don't have to.."

"I know, I need to," he wrapped his arms around her, "this is our fight."

She held his face, "Call me and be careful."

He nodded then held her closer to him pressing his forehead against hers.

Unlike her escape from Division, both knew the other's location. Now, their relationship was clearly defined and deeper than it had ever been. However, it was still difficult for them to be apart. Their lips tenderly met until growing in fervor.

With great hesitation Nikita withdrew from him once she heard Owen pull up in her car.

"Soon," he touched her face.

Her mobile phone rang, "It's Inspector Riley.." She stepped to the side and spoke to one of her few allies.

Michael walked over to the car and leaned against the passenger door watching the window descend, "Owen."

"Michael?" Owen flatly answered.

In an even tone he spoke, "I know what you and Nikita are capable of. I have no doubt that you'll both succeed."

His blue eyes barely widen in mild shock, "Thanks."

With a menacing face and voice he said, "But if anything happens to her..Your last moments on earth will be filled with considerable agony. And you'll be begging me to send you to hell. Understand?"

Although he initially felt insulted, he realized where Michael was coming from and knew that he'd act the same way.

When he didn't receive a response, Michael told him, "I won't repeat myself."

"Wouldn't want that." A hint of a grin was on his lips.

Before he could respond he heard her heeled boots approaching him. He stood up and opened the door for her.

"Always the gentleman," she grinned at him as she sat down and buckled herself.

"Be safe," he told her.

Her hand reached out and squeezed his, "You too. Goodbye Michael."

"Bye..for now."

After a long pause their hands unclasped. He stepped back watching them drive away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks so much to everyone who has read, reviewed, subscribed and favorited this fic! I truly appreciate because it's motivating and I have no idea how you guys feel unless you do one of actions I listed above. Tomorrow is birthday and Nikita RETURNS this week too! YAY!

* * *

Michael walked over to Alex when he saw the wonderment in her eyes turned into sadness. He sat down next to her on the couch, "What is it?"

"This apartment is beautiful..it's everything that a girl like me would want.."

"But?"

Brushing a lock of chocolate hair behind her ear she looked into his green eyes, "Why don't you and Nikita believe in me? I could've handled the mission but you both just took over without even talking to me."

He sighed, "Alex, that's not it."

"Then tell me. Thom completed his mission, neither of you stopped him. Why am I different?"

His hand gripped her shoulder, "Because there's a difference between witnessing death and taking part in it. You've experienced more than most people will ever see but taking a life puts you on different level that's hard to come back from. Even if the person deserved to be killed it stays with you forever. Trust me when I say this, you don't need that on your conscience."

The adamant tone of his voice paired with the sincerity in his eyes made her understand but she was still upset, "You could have at least told me, I know that I deserve that much."

He nodded, "We should have but in our defense, it was last minute."

"Anything for the black boxes."

"Alex, Percy will pay for what he's done but the black boxes have to come first."

"He should be rotting in hell," her eyes hardened.

Seeing her anger reminded him of his hatred towards Kasim but he decided to keep it to himself.

She noticed his pensive expression, "What?"

"Nothing. I have to get back to Division," he stood up.

She looked up at him with uncertainty, "What..what do I do?"

"Anything you want..unless it's somewhere you're not supposed to be then," he handed her a prepaid mobile phone, "text Birkhoff and he'll reroute your tracker."

Thinking of Thom she nodded, "Cool..I guess I'll see you at work."

"Hopefully not too soon. Enjoy this time to yourself, it moves faster than you think." He briefly grinned before leaving.

* * *

Birkhoff crossed his arms, "Can we just get this over with?"

"After you answer my question." Michael told him.

"Yes, I've been doing the exercises and lift weights that you told me to do."

His left brow rose, "You do know that I meant weights that are heavier than a comic book and a can of Red Bull, right?"

"Ha..ha. I'm going up," he stood on top of Michael's desk and popped off the vent's cover.

"Remember to listen," he pointed to his ear where an earbud was placed, "in case anything goes wrong."

"I know Michael. It hasn't been THAT long since I've done this," he pulled himself into the vent.

He smirked, "There's something else you've got to keep in mind while you're up there."

"And that would be?" He began crawling.

"Rats."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry they're afraid and uncomfortable around you…just like most of women are," a quick and low scoff came from his lips.

A small scowl was on his face, "God you and Niki are sickeningly perfect for each other."

Michael held back a smile and left his office, "I'm checking on the guards outside of Percy's office."

"Hopefully their ears aren't as big as their muscles," he turned a corner.

"How close are you?"

"Four or five feet. And not a rat in sight."

"For now."

"…I hate you."

"Gentlemen," Michael greeted the guards outside of Percy's office before asking them about their morning.

Birkhoff softly landed on Percy's desk without alerting the guards, "I'm in," he sat down and opened the drawer retrieving the laptop.

"I see. Any other developments?" Michael asked Birkhoff and the guards.

"I'm opening up the NOC files and I just connected the flash drive."

"Good, how long until your shift ends?"

"A minute..I have to do some digging."

He noticed the two guards straightening their stance and he immediately knew why, "Percy."

Birkhoff's eyes widen, "What? He's supposed to be in a meeting right now. Damn it Michael!"

"Michael, what are you doing?" Percy questioned as he walked towards him.

"Yes, like I do with all the guards each morning. Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Oversight?"

"Stall him! You're upper management it should be second nature to you!" Birkhoff watched the third to last NOC file save itself on the flash drive.

"I forgot my phone in my office. I'm expecting an important call."

"Really?"

"Yes, I intend not to miss it. Excuse me gentlemen," Percy said to the guards prompting them to step aside.

After he placed his fingerprint on the keypad's scanner Michael spoke to stop him from opening the door, "It's been over two months since we've heard anything from Nikita."

Percy turned his head, "That must be a record. Maybe she's finally realized that her crusade against us is pointless."

"Perhaps she did but.."

"NICE. I'm done!" Birkhoff quickly returned the laptop to the desk drawer.

"But we both know that she was never one to relent and until I see her dead body myself, she remains a threat to us."

"Of course." Michael said as he watched Percy open the door, "And.."

Percy turned his head towards Michael not seeing Birkhoff close the vent's cover, "There's something else?"

"Yes, I'm requesting a short leave of absence. Ever since Nikita's resurfaced I haven't had a moment for myself."

A small grin came to his usually cold expression, "Michael, you don't have to explain. Nikita has and will always be an exhausting problem. Anyway, your personal days have added up..you should use them."

"Thanks. I was thinking a week."

"Very well then. Is that all?" He unplugged his phone and slipped it into his suit's inner pocket.

He opened the door for him, "Yes, I'll bring Amanda up to speed and finish the rest of the day."

"Good. I'll see you in a week. And I hope for your sake that Nikita doesn't cut your vacation short."

Staring straight into eyes he answered, "You never know with her but I agree."

"If only he knew about you and Niki.." Birkhoff said with a small laugh.

He returned to his office Birkhoff sat at his desk drinking a Red Bull and set it down, "You're welcome."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Michael knocked the can of Red Bull into the trash bin next to his desk. He smirked at the dejected looking hacker.

"I need to make new friends." he folded his arms.

* * *

Standing on the balcony of their hotel suite, Nikita took in the breathtaking view of Sydney's harbor bridge and opera house. The bright lights of the cityscape illuminated the night sky and reflected off the water, it was the perfect blend of superficial and natural beauty. All she could think of was how much she wanted to enjoy the moment with Michael.

Owen quietly walked up next to her and after a few seconds he told her, "Emily always wanted to come here."

Hearing him open up was a welcomed surprise, she looked at him, "It's a beautiful city, I can see why."

His hands rested on the stone railing, "I didn't have it planned but I knew that I wanted us to move here. Start over."

"I know the feeling.."

From the brief flash of sorrow in her dark eyes he could tell that she was thinking of Daniel.

The guilt in his eyes pained her, she glanced at the bridge then at him, "Michael called earlier. He's going to meet us in England on Wednesday."

He simply tipped his head.

"And I can see that you're thrilled," she joked wearing a half smile.

"I'm new to this team work stuff. I have to get used to it."

"He has to get used to you too. But trust me; he's an asset not a threat." She heard her mobile phone ring and answered it when she saw that it was Inspector Riley.

"What?" He asked her after she hanged up.

"His INTERPOL contact here in Sydney is preparing to raid Senator's Holmes manor in an hour. We need to prep."

* * *

In his home office Senator Holmes sat at his desk and dialed Percy's number on his mobile phone.

"Senator, it's a little late to.." Percy began to say before he was cut off.

"I just received a call from a contact informing me that INTERPOL will arrive at my home in less than five minutes! They received files off my laptop!"

Percy leaned back in his office chair, "And?"

"And you assured me that those files would remain classified!"

"Only while they were in our possession and our own head tech. confirmed that no news organization and media outlets received them. So, anything that Nicole did with your laptop before we intervened was out of our control. And need I remind you that I was cleaning up YOUR mess. It's been out of my hands for a week. Now it's in yours." He ended their conversation.

Senator Holmes threw down the phone and got up from his desk. His eyes went to the phone on his desk before he picked up dialed his head of security.

Percy called the guardian staying in the senator's guest house, "Where's the package?"

"In the safe. Why?" Edward answered.

"Interpol is about to raid the senator's home. You must retrieve the package and arrive at the rendezvous point in two hours, understand?"

"Yes, sir." He immediately got dressed then heard gunfire coming from the manor. Once he punched in the numeric code on the safe's keypad its door opened.

Just then a masked Interpol agent busted through the door. Edward grabbed the gun out of the safe and shot at the agent but missed when he ducked behind the couch. Through the darkness the guardian felt the barrel of a submachine against his right temple.

"Put down your weapon, now." The inspector said pressing the barrel deep into Edward's head.

Edward pretended to lower his pistol before attempting to shoot the inspector. The other inspector stood up on his knees shooting Edward twice in the chest.

Nikita removed her mask and looked at Owen as he got to his feet, "Thanks," she reached into the safe grabbing the black box and flash drive. She injected an empty syringe into the dead guardian's shoulder retrieving blood from him.

He broke the gas line with the butt of his rifle, "Ready?"

Her head nodded as she responded to the inspector that spoke in her ear. Once she heard him tell the others to stay away from the guest house, she and Owen made a discreet exit.

He shot at the gas filled house before they drove away watching it go up in flames.

* * *

A few days later, Birkhoff entered his office and opened a window on his desktop. He immediately emailed Michael the file.

Michael drove up to the country home that Nikita and Owen were staying in. His lips pulled into a grin once he saw her step out the front door.

"Lost?" A smile teased her lips.

His arms reached out and wrapped around her svelte waist pulling her to him, "Not anymore." He welcomed her mouth on his.

As they tasted each other's kiss she released a small moan and felt his arms press her closer to him.

His mobile phone vibrated in his pocket, he tried to ignore it until she pulled her lips away from him.

"We both know that you have to answer that.." She rested her forehead against his.

He reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket, "It's an email from Birkhoff."

The troubled look on his face concerned her, "What?"

He handed her the phone while trying to grasp what he just read.

"This definitely changes things."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **Like all of you I'm still in a shipper daze after this week's episode! Anyway, thanks again for the support because I don't know if I have it until you guys let me know. It's also motivating too. I hope guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Just as Owen cleaned his dish and cup Nikita and Michael walked in.

"I told you this isn't up for discussion," Michael told her.

"We're a team now, so it is!" She folded her arms and stood in front of the staircase.

He sighed, "Nikita I'm not in the mood for this."

"Michael, it's Kasim! Every intelligence agency has been after him for almost a decade and you seriously think you can get him on your own?"

"You read Birkhoff's email, Percy is going to find out and inform me. He's going to be watching me which means you and him," he gestured to Owen with a tip of his head, "are staying here."

She refused to move, "Owen and I have managed to stay of Division's reach. And right now, we're all you got but fortunately we're also the best."

He glared at her knowing that she was right but wouldn't admit it, "We'll talk about it after I get some rest."

"Fine," as she moved away from the stairs she wrapped one around him then seized his lips.

His eyebrow lifted once their mouths parted, "Not that I-uh mind but what was that for?"

"For being open to compromise. It shows that you've changed," she whispered into ear, "and you've finally realized that I'm no longer working under you...but I will be after this is all over."

If it weren't for Owen's presence, he would have taken her right then and there, he whispered back, "And you call me a tease?"

"I'll see you when you're up. Oh and your room is the first one on the right," she told him.

Before he reached the top of the stairs he heard her call out to him, "What?"

With his keys in her fingers she wore a wide smirk, "Don't try to sneak out the window."

An annoyed expression came to his face, "I knew it."

"No you didn't." her smile was smug. As she walked towards the kitchen she noticed Owen giving her a strange look.

"Birkhoff was right about you two." He told her.

* * *

Percy leaned back in his office chair, "Michael, I see that you received my email about Kasim. I didn't intend on interrupting your vacation."

Michael sat in the living room with Nikita and Owen, "It's fine, at least it's not because of Nikita."

Curious, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're not wrong about that. Anyway, as you already know it'll take days for me to get clearance from Oversight for an operation. Fortunately, with Kasim meeting the Contrelle sisters in France traveling won't be an issue. Unofficially, I can't assign any agents to assist you but I can place them on temporary leave. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Birkhoff, Thom and Alex."

He leaned back in his office chair surprised to hear Alex's name, "Birkhoff and Thom, I understand but Alex?"

"Kasim has at least four to six guards with him at all times. I'll need backup and Alex has already proven to be a great asset. Consider this to be another opportunity for her to exceed your expectations," he almost smirked.

"All right, they'll meet you tomorrow night at the hotel. I hope this turns out the way you expect."

His eyes went from Nikita to Owen, "I intend on it. Thank you," he reached out and grasped Nikita's hand.

"I'm just fulfilling a promise..but you're welcome," he hanged up the phone.

Roan looked at Percy from his chair, "What are my parameters?"

"None. Do whatever it takes to make sure that Michael fails to kill Kasim, understand?"

"I will." he stood up and walked towards the door.

"And Roan?"

The cleaner stared at his boss.

"There was Nikita and then Owen, don't let Michael be your third strike."

He set his jaw; he hated to be reminded of his failures. Without saying a word he left the room.

* * *

Michael eyed the warehouse as he pulled up to the front entrance. Nikita had built quite the list of the contacts during her time away from Division. An arms dealer and forgery artist was waiting inside for her.

"Are you sure about this?" Michael asked her.

Turning to him she said, "Michael, I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sorry which one of us has been talking about the importance of 'team work' recently?" He tilted his head to the right.

"This is different; Liam doesn't like to do business with strangers. But once we make a deal then I'll come back for you two," her eyes went from Michael to Owen; the latter sat in the back seat.

"Why?"

"I'm may be a big girl but I still help carrying cases of ammo and submachine guns. I won't be long. Oh, and boys, try to play nice while I'm gone," she got out of the car leaving them alone.

Neither man wanted to be the first one to speak but they knew that it was inevitable.

Michael broke the silence, "Nikita told me how your mission went.."

"Two down, four to go." He looked out the window.

"She told me that you had her back."

His shoulders slightly rose, "That's why I'm here."

"…Thanks."

Both men turned their heads towards one another.

With noticeable hesitation Michael told him, "I was wrong about you and Nikita loved pointing that out."

His mouth almost pulled into a grin, "That must've sucked."

"As much as I expected."

Their scoffs could barely be heard and the tension between them eased.

Owen appreciated Michael relenting on his jealousy but he didn't know what else to say.

Seeing the unsure look on the guardian's face prompted him to reveal, "I understand why you want Percy dead."

"He killed someone that you cared for?"

Breaking eye contact he looked out the windshield, "No..Kasim did."

Realization washed over him, "I thought it sounded personal."

The image of Elizabeth and Haley gazing at him moments before their car exploded entered his mind, "It was my wife and daughter..she was only five. Car bomb." His gaze went to his lap.

Empathy and guilt came to him. Losing Emily was difficult enough but he couldn't imagine how devastating it would be to witness her and their child's deaths.

"You still there?" He asked Owen.

"Sorry. You'll have your shot at him; I won't get in the way. I'll make sure of it."

The trace of compassion he heard in the guardian's voice was unexpected; he looked at him, "Thanks."

His head barely bobbed, "I thought you hated me because of Nikita. We were both wrong about each other."

"It happens."

They continued to have an easygoing conversation until Owen revealed that Nikita had to fully undress him to perform surgery.

The moment Nikita opened the car door she saw the angry look on Michael's face, "I see you didn't follow my suggestion."

"You saw him naked?" Michael asked her.

She gave Owen an irritated stare, "If I didn't need you I'd kick your ass right now."

"I thought that's why he hated me." He shrugged.

"Michael, it was necessary and nothing happened, ok? We'll talk about it later, we need to stock up," she closed the car door.

Even though he was upset, he still followed her.

* * *

"Night," Owen immediately went upstairs leaving them alone in the living room.

Folding his arms across his chest, Michael asked her, "We agreed no more secrets and seeing him naked then keeping it from me, counts."

Her eyes rolled, "Just admit it."

"What?"

"You're jealous because I've seen him naked and not you," she stepped towards him.

"Nikita, it's.."

Her arms circled his neck, "You're the only one that I want to experience naked."

He was tired of her having the upper hand, he grasped her backside and pressed her hips against his causing a long gasp to escape her lips, "You will."

She went in for a kiss but was denied when his lips to her ear.

"But not tonight." He withdrew from her wearing a wide grin.

"Seriously?" She looked at him in utter shock and annoyance.

"Goodnight Nikita." He went upstairs feeling victorious.

"Still a tease." She shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Thom opened the suite door for Alex letting him pass her.

"Thanks," she graciously lifted her chin heading for his lips until she noticed Nikita and Michael sitting in the living room, "Nikita, Michael..I thought we were meeting later tonight?"

Nikita's smirk was wide, "Go ahead."

Alex briefly smiled at her before softly pecking Thom's lips.

Birkhoff stood up from the kitchen holding a small canister of licorice, "Great it's Michael and Nikita, the Disney version."

Already annoyed, Thom walked alongside Alex into the living room, "Why is he here again?"

Birkhoff spoke first preventing Michael from answering, "Because despite the badass training you all have, none of you have my superior hacker skills."

"I hate to say it but he's right," Michael said.

"Say it," Birkhoff sat on the single seater couch next to Michael and Nikita.

"Never." Michael shot back refusing to address the hacker by his self created alias.

"Fine, but you're gonna regret it."

"Anyway," Nikita spoke, "Tonight, you and Thom are going to Contrelle manor to retrieve a copy of Marcheline's hard drive."

Alex leaned forward, "Amanda didn't tell me much about them, what's their deal?"

Michael answered her, "Marcheline and Christelle are financiers they have ties to various terrorist and crime organizations all over the world."

"They're keeping the family business alive. Their parents passed away two years ago." Nikita added.

Birkhoff turned his laptop around showing Alex and Thom images of the sisters, "Marcheline is the sweet talker while Christelle handles/cooks the books. Every international intelligence agency has been after them for years but with Christelle skills and their lawyers, they've been untouchable."

"Why are we doing this?" Thom asked.

Nikita looked at him, "For leverage with the CIA. My contact told me the intel we receive along with the black boxes will go a long way during our negotiations."

"So, what's our objective?" Alex looked at her mentors seeing the same wistful grins on their faces.

Michael and Nikita held each other's gaze remembering their first mission together.

Birkhoff got up from his seat, "I'm gonna go out on the balcony for some air. All this cutesy couple crap makes me wanna gag."


	7. Chapter 7

Roan awoke to the sounds of the passenger in front of him screaming. He suppressed the urge to permanently silence him when he started to claim that there was a bomb on the plane. The US Air Marshal immediately apprehended the man and brought him to the galley to meet with the captain. Moments later the pilot announced over the PA system that they were going to land in Portugal following bomb threat procedure.

As the passengers groaned and protested, Roan began formulating a new route to Paris. Nothing was going to stop him from sabotaging Michael's mission.

* * *

A large smile spread across Alex's face the instant she saw Thom fix his tuxedo's bow tie. Before she stepped out of the bathroom she took once last look at her appearance. Her chocolate locks were held back with a jewel encrusted butterfly clip. The Valentino gown she wore matched the color of her eyes; its satin fabric hugged her toned body. Its hem ended at the bottom of her ankles, she felt sexy yet ladylike for the first time in her life. One of the reasons why she felt this way was standing just a few feet away from her.

"Alex, are you ready?" Thom asked walking over to the bathroom.

"I am now." She stepped out and felt her smile widen once she saw his eyes full of adoration.

"Beautiful," his hand grazed her face.

"You look like James Bond except better," she brushed his shoulder with his fingers.

"The name's Bond, Thomas Bond," he joked.

With a little laugh she told him, "You are such a dork."

"Well you're with me, that says a lot about you."

"I guess it does," her arms wrapped around him. In pleasant silence she watched his head lean down towards her until a knock at the door interrupted them.

A disappointed sigh came from her, Thom kissed her cheek, "We have time."

"I hope so," she opened the door, "Hey guys. Why aren't you dressed?"

Nikita glanced at Michael before answering her, "It's just you, Thom and Birkhoff for tonight."

"Really?" Thom asked.

"Yes," Michael nodded, "we're pushing you of the nest."

"Seriously?" Alex asked him remembering their conversation in her apartment.

"We are." He grinned.

"Make us proud," Nikita added.

Alex hugged Nikita then Michael, "Thanks and we will."

Michael's embrace lingered, he imagined how it would be like to hug Haley.

Nikita was touched to see how much he cared for Alex, "Come on you two, Birkhoff's waiting."

"Don't stay out too late, we have a long day tomorrow," he told them as they entered the hallway.

"What is this prom?" Alex joked.

"Well, you're both going to a formal event with people your age, there'll be food and dancing, sounds like it," Nikita calmly stated.

Thom spoke to him, "I promise we'll be back by curfew."

"Good because I'd hate to kill you if you don't," he said to the young agent.

Thom laughed until he saw that Michael wasn't.

"He's joking," Nikita told him.

"Am I?" He teased.

Rolling her eyes she said to their friends, "Go on, you don't want Birkhoff to become more annoying than he usually is."

"Be safe," Michael told them both.

"We will. Have a goodnight." Thom placed his hand on Alex's back as they walked over to the elevators.

* * *

Once the elevator doors closed Michael turned to her, "We have the night to ourselves."

"We do," her arms went around his neck, "And I have an idea on how we should spend it."

Interested and thankful that the hotel didn't have security cameras, he embraced her, "Which is?"

"You, me.."

"Sounds good.."

"And Owen."

The playful expression on his face disappeared, "You lost me."

"Come on Michael, he's alone and we're here."

"So?"

"So, he's not like us. Emily was all he had," her grip on him tighten as she looked at him with pleading eyes, "Do it for me?"

With a hesitant sigh he told her, "Fine. What did you have in mind?"

A sweet smile was on her lips.

* * *

"Ok Kiddies," Birkhoff said through Thom and Alex's earbuds, "You both know what to do. In and out. I got episodes of _Doctor Who_ that I need to catch up on."

"Really?" Thom asked.

"Uh, yeah. Unlike that Hannah Montana crap your generation watches today, Doctor Who is a quality show that's underappreciated."

"That's not what I meant." The young agent answered.

"Oh.."

Alex chimed in, "We think it's code for your cyber girlfriends."

The couple quietly laughed trying not to catch the attention of nearby party guests.

Embarrassed and angry, the hacker asked, "Who the hell told you?"

In unison they answered, "Michael."

"Really, well karma's about bite him in the ass," he furiously typed on his laptop opening a series of windows before sending a file to Nikita, Alex, and Thom's phones.

The agents looked at their phones and immediately laughed; Alex held onto Thom's forearm and turned her face into his shoulder.

In the living room of their suite, Nikita, Michael and Owen sat in front of the television deciding what movie to order off the menu. She picked up her mobile phone.

"Who is it?" Michael asked her.

"It's a message from Birkhoff," she opened it and chuckled, "Oh my God"

"What?"

"It's the greatest picture ever!" She turned her phone around showing both men Michael's eighth grade yearbook photo. Coke bottle sized glasses and acne covered his barely teenage face.

Owen covered his mouth trying to contain the urge to laugh.

His green eyes grew large with shame and irritation, "I..I am going to kill him, SLOWLY." He received a text from the hacker.

_Never cross the Shadow Walker, EVER._

The guardian's hand left his mouth when he finally gave away to his laughter. It was first time he had truly felt happy since Emily's passing.

Nikita smiled at the sight of Owen enjoying the moment.

"He's going…he's beyond screwed," Michael shook his head as Owen and Nikita's laughter finally died down.

"Aw come on, you look cute." She cupped her lover's face as she pecked his lips.

In dubious tone he stated, "Nikita.."

She handed him the remote, "You pick the movie then."

* * *

From the dance floor Alex and Thom spotted Marcheline and Christelle arguing in the sitting room across the main foyer.

Alex spoke quietly to Thom, "I already have Marcheline's thumb print…"

"Here's your chance to get Christelle's," he finished her sentence.

"Try not to miss me," she teased him.

He smiled, "You took my line."

She turned back to smile at him as she walked away.

"Enough already, you two sound like you're about break into a sappy pop ballad." Birkhoff said.

An irritated sigh left Thom's mouth, "I'm approaching the target."

Much to Birkhoff's surprise Thom had charmed Marcheline then arrived at Christelle's office before Alex, "Not too bad kiddies. Alex?"

"I'm heading up the stairs." She answered him.

The hacker looked at the body heat sensor window on his desktop, "Make it quick, there's a guard coming out of the kitchen."

"Ok," she quickened her pace and immediately turned right once she made it to the top.

The guard walked up to the stairs barely missing Alex and turned towards the dance floor.

"Ladies first," Thom opened the office door for her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him entering the office.

"We're in." Thom told Birkhoff.

"You two know what to do."

Alex removed the framed painting before placing small plastic molds of Marcheline and Christelle's thumb prints over her own. Pressing her thumbs against the scanner she green line of light run down.

"Access granted," an automated voice spoke from the safe before its door opened.

"Got it," she reached taking out the flash drives.

Thom removed his black framed glasses and held the right lens against the computer's retinal scanner. He smiled when he saw the computer turn on; he synced his phone with the hard drive.

"Is it synced?" Bikrhoff asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll tell you when I'm done," he began typing away on his computer bypassing the security measures Christelle had put in place.

Alex placed all four flash drives in her clutch purse, "Thom?"

"Yeah?"

"This party was lame."

"I know and the food was awful."

"It was so small and weird looking, it made me miss home."

"I saw a McDonald's on the drive here."

"Nikita just sent me a text, her, Michael and Owen are watching a movie in their suite. Owen is out getting burgers, she wants to know what we want."

"Quarter pounder with fries and a Dr. Pepper. What are you getting?"

"Chicken sandwich, fries, Sprite, apple pie and chocolate chip cookies. Wanna share a McFlurry with Oreos?"

He looked at her with big eyes then smiled, "You're my kind of girl."

A quick but sweet chuckle came from her mouth.

"I'm done and damn."

"What?" Both agents asked.

"I'm listening to their comms there's a guard heading for the office. So you two better hide your High School Musical asses right now!"

"Where?" She looked around the room.

"The desk is glass and there's nowhere to hide, Birkhoff!" Thom said.

"Hold on," he looked at the x-ray vision window on his desktop, "Ok, there are hidden passageways within the house. There's one behind the bookshelf which I know is cliché but who cares it's your way out!"

The two agents began moving the books until one caused the bookshelf to pull to the right. They immediately entered the passageway.

Thom tapped on the button on the wall and just as the bookshelf returned to its original position the guard opened the door completely unaware of what just happened.

"Where do we go?" Thom whispered.

"Down the left hallway then after the flight of stairs talk a right, it leads into the downstairs bathroom."

"Ok..thanks, Birkhoff." Alex said as she took Thom's hand letting him lead the way.

"Just doing my job Lil' Niki." He smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever Lil' Niki."

"Nikita's right, you make it hard to like you."

"She knows she loves me."

"In your dreams."

"Every night and she knows."

"Gross."

"We're here," Thom placed his hand on the entrance wall about to push it open.

"Wait!"

"What?" He removed his hand.

"There's someone inside and outside of the bathroom."

"Who?" Alex asked.

"It looks like a woman touching up her makeup and maybe…her date waiting outside for her. I'll give you the green light when they're gone."

"So much for this being our prom," she said to Thom.

He shrugged, "It always seemed overrated but being you with never is."

She smiled at him then touched his face.

Birkhoff rolled his eyes before saying, "It's clear, GO!"

Thom pushed the wall allowing Alex to enter the bathroom first. Together, they made a swift and discreet exit from the manor.

* * *

Nikita lightly slapped Owen's hand when he reached for his box of fries.

"What?" The guardian asked her.

"Not until everyone is here."

"It's called manners," Michael told him.

"Fine.." He leaned back in his chair thinking of how Emily used to make dinner for him. Waiting was a new concept for him.

"Coming!" Nikita went to the door and opened it after she spotted Alex, Thom and Birkhoff in the peephole.

"Niki, did you get my order right?" Birkhoff asked her.

"Nice to see you too, nerd. The food's over there," she said to him gesturing to the living room with her head.

"I am so hungry the food at the party sucked!" Alex told her.

"That's too bad. You two didn't change?"

Thom answered her as he loosened his bow tie, "We will later, we're starving."

"Besides," Alex kicked off her heels by the door, "this is all on Division's dime, might as well enjoy while it lasts."

Nikita was half way through her salad before she set it down to take a sip from her juice; she kept listening to their conversation. Owen was telling them about one of his earliest sessions with Amanda.

"Amanda told me that I should trust and believe in her. I told her that I did but then she tried to convince me that there was a pool on the roof and that I should go check if the gate was secured," he shook his head.

"Seriously?" Thom asked him.

"I swear. I wasn't buying it and it was pissing her off."

"Did she break you?" Alex questioned him before reaching for a fry.

"No and she HATED it. She actually put me on room confinement for a week."

"Wait, she actually grounded you?" Nikita chuckled, "wow, you must have really gotten to her."

Michael's eye brows creased, "When was this?"

Owen shrugged, "I don't know, maybe before Christmas of '05, why?"

"Around that time I went to her office to talk about one of the recruits and I walked in on her slamming a vase on the floor. When she saw me she tried to pass it off as an accident but I could see that she was furious. Now I know why," he scoffed.

The guardian proudly smirked.

Birkhoff was impressed but tried not to show it, "You must the only agent the broke Amanda and lived to talk about it."

"So far so good," Owen replied before he took a bite from his burger.

"All I have is one less molar and a body search that I'm trying to burn out of my mind. Thanks Niki," Bikrhoff stared at her with accusing eyes.

With a sweet yet taunting smile she answered, "You're welcome, nerd."

Everyone but him laughed, he held back a smile and threw a small pillow at her.

Her quick reflexes responded and caught the pillow.

* * *

From the Escalade outside of the Grand Hotel, Nikita spoke through Michael's earbud, "Can you hear me?"

"Perfectly," he quietly whispered.

"Christelle's in the lobby, she's heading for the bar," she watched the hotel's security camera feed on the laptop.

"I see her."

"Good, I hope you still remember how to be a perfect honey trap."

He imagined her lips pulling into a grin, "Of course not."

"Cutesy banter that makes me wanna gag, just like old times," Birkhoff commented as he stepped off the elevator.

"Shut up," they told him.

"Some things never change." He walked past Michael and Christelle heading for the bar.

"I think it's just you." Alex stated while closing in on Christelle from behind.

"No one asked you Lil' Niki."

"Whatever nerd." The young agent briefly smirked.

"I've taught her well," Nikita smiled.

"Yes you did sensei."

"Oh please, you're only a bad influence." Birkhoff shot back.

"Children..stop your fighting or.." Michael began to say.

"You'll abort this mission, we know," Birkhoff and Nikita in unison.

Pretending to talk on his mobile phone Michael bumped into Christelle causing her purse to fall down. Almost all of her belongings spilled out onto the hard marble floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Michael bent down began to her help her.

"It's ok, it was a mistake." Christelle smiled at him as she reached for her things.

Alex kneeled behind Christelle and switched her mobile phone. She put the real one in her coat pocket.

Christelle turned and saw Alex, "Petra! What are you doing here?"

In a thick Russia accent Alex answered, "I'm just checking out. Is this your phone?"

"Yes, thank you," Christelle put the phone in her purse, "I was just here for drinks, would you like to join me?"

"I would but my flight leaves in a few minutes but it was nice seeing you again. Goodbye Christelle," she smiled and touched her forearm.

"All right. If you come back to Paris you're welcome to stay with me. Au revoir!"

Alex graciously nodded answering her phone as she headed for the front desk.

"I think that's all of it," Michael stood up and handed Christelle the last of her belongings.

"Thank you so much. Would you like to join me for a drink? A kind gentleman like you deserves one."

"It would be a pleasure." He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the bar.

Once she saw them enter the bar Alex turned away from the front doors and headed for the ladies room.

"Are you alone?" Nikita asked her.

"Yes, I'm putting the chip in Christelle's phone," she removed chip from her bracelet and placed it in the phone, "done."

"Good work, Alex."

She stepped out of the bathroom, "Thanks sensei. Thom I'm coming your way."

"I'm ready," Thom opened the door to the bar's back room and discreetly accepted the phone from her as she passed by him.

Meanwhile, Christelle laughed at one of Michael's jokes. She took a sip from her glass of chardonnay.

"So Christelle, what does a bright and beautiful woman like you do for a living?" He asked her.

"I'm in charge of my family's investment firm. You?"

"Well, I'm here on business. I'm a personal consultant."

She began stroking his forearm, "I can turn this business trip into one of pleasure..."

Just then Birkhoff approached Christelle wearing sunglasses and a dark designer suit, "Hey Sweet Face! Would you like a drink?"

Posing as a bartender, Thom appeared behind the bar watching their con unfold.

"I'm flattered but as you can see I'm already with this gentleman." Christelle politely explained.

Birkhoff looked at Michael with condescending eyes, "What, this loser? Come on, drop him for me and you won't regret it," he took a hold of her arm causing her turn in his direction.

"Let go of me!" Christelle began to pull away.

Michael gave Birkhoff a hard slap to the face, "A true gentleman NEVER lays a hand on a lady without invitation!"

Thom winced then swiftly placed her phone into her purse and removed the decoy.

Alex and Nikita sat in the Escalade wearing the same pained expression.

"That sounded like it hurt," Alex said.

"Oh it did," Nikita replied.

Cupping his throbbing cheek Birkhoff cried out, "Damnit M-You maggot! Go ahead and have her!" He quickly walked away.

Michael turned to a stunned looking Christelle, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to.."

"No really, there is no need..what is your room number?" She suggestively raised her eyebrow.

"Actually, I need to speak with my girlfriend first. She'd love you..unless that's a problem?"

A large smile was on her lips, "Not at all. What does she look like?"

"Dark hair and eyes, long legs, exotic..VERY sexy," he smirked.

Alex chuckled and bumped her shoulder into Nikita's.

Her mentor turned the enormous smile that pulled at her lips into a proud grin.

"She sounds lovely. I can't wait to meet her. Call me once you find her," she said while she handed him her business card.

"I will." He touched her face before leaving her.

Birkhoff held an ice pack to his cheek and turned to Michael after he got into the driver's seat, "What the hell was that?"

"I had to sell the part, Birkhoff," he lied.

"So you scar me for life? You and Niki are made for each other!"

"Stop being so dramatic, it's just a little redness. Besides, after the crap you pulled last night you're lucky that I decided to open my hand."

Nikita spoke into the mobile phone while Birkhoff and Michael continued to argue, "Owen, how are you making time?"

"Right on schedule," Owen spoke as he drove on the country road.

* * *

The drive had been longer than Roan originally expected. After the horrendous flight to Spain, flying wasn't an option. He took an express train into France. There was only one consolation; he had arrived before Michael at the Contrelle's chateau where they were set to meet Kasim.

Perched on top of a small hill, the cleaner looked through his sniper rifle's scope. A black sedan pulled up to the iron gates, he recognized it from the file it was the Contrelle sisters' car. He immediately began shooting at the vehicle knowing it was bullet proof. Guards appeared at the gates shooting at his direction but their distance made their attempts futile. He watched the guards quickly surround the car as it drove onto the estate. A small sense of victory overcame him with he each step he took towards the car.

"Roan, what's your status?" Percy asked sitting down at his desk.

"The Contrelle sisters believe there's a threat to their lives, they fled the scene," he told him.

"And Kasim?"

"He wasn't there, neither was Michael according to his tracker." He placed his sniper rifle case in the trunk of the car.

"Excellent. There is another matter that I need you to handle."

"What?" He got into his car.

"Riley is an INTERPOL inspector; I've had my suspicions of him ever since they raided Senator Holmes's estate. You're objective is to find out if they're unfounded or not. I've sent you the file and. Tomorrow morning you'll contact the strike team."

"I will," he waited until the call ended to remove the keys from his pocket.

From the darkness of the backseat Owen sat up and wrapped the fiber wire around Roan's neck. It took every fiber of his being to apply enough pressure to not kill him. Seconds after Roan passed out Owen returned the wire to his pocket and called Nikita.

"How'd it go?" She asked him.

"I got him. I'll see you at the house."

"Ok and remember what I told you, we need him alive."

"Believe me, he is." He hanged up and stared at the man who killed Emily.

* * *

Michael answered his mobile phone walking down the stairs of the country home, "Percy?"

"Michael, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but INTERPOL somehow received the same intel that we did and they interfered with Kasim and the Contrelle's meeting," Percy said.

"WHAT? What happened?"

"They attempted to take the Contrelle sisters into custody. But since Kasim didn't appear they have nothing to hold the sisters on. However, there's no doubt that Kasim got wind of this and he.."

"He's slipped away…again."

"For now, you will get him Michael. I'll make sure of it."

"I know and there's one more issue that's come up."

"What?"

"Birkhoff, Thom and Alex have requested to take the rest of the week off. They want to spend it here, with me," he went into the living room where the hacker and the agents sat watching a movie.

"What do you think?"

"They've been successful on their past missions, they've earned it."

"I agree. Although Amanda has her concerns about Thom and Alex. I trust that you'll keep a watchful eye on them."

His eyes went to the young couple, they held each other while watching television, "I definitely will."

"Good..it's unfortunate that things didn't turn out the way you intended."

"It is…." He walked into the kitchen and opened the basement door.

"Just try to enjoy your vacation."

"I will. I'll see when I get back." He listened to the line cutting off and walked down the stairs.

Nikita looked at him, "What did he say?"

"He bought it." He stood next to her staring at an unconscious and bound Kasim.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours before the Contrelle sisters were set to meet Kasim, Christelle called him on her mobile phone.

"Do we have his location?" Nikita asked Birkhoff.

"Yeah, he's staying in a hotel outside of Paris. I'm finding the route that he'll use to get to the Contrelle sisters' chateau," he typed on the keyboard.

"And Roan?" Michael asked him as he drove the Escalade.

"He's still on the express train," his smile was smug.

Thom turned to him, "Does this have anything to do with you asking me to break into that guy's house and switch his meds?"

"Obviously. When I broke in Percy's office I also left a bug because..he's Percy. I heard him tell Roan to sabotage Michael's mission. He needed to be delayed but I didn't want to make it obvious so I looked up the passenger manifest on his flight. The man who sat in front of him is a paranoid schizophrenic."

"So, I helped make a crazy guy…even crazier?" Thom asked feeling guilty but also a little impressed by how manipulative Birkhoff was.

With an arrogant tone and smirk he said, "Pretty much."

Alex looked at him with curious eyes, "Not bad Birkhoff. Is that all you did?"

"I also hacked into his rental car's navigation system and gave him the longest possible route to the chateau."

"Damn, I hate to say it but that's impressive," Alex admitted.

"I know and that's why I'm the..say it Michael," Birkhoff turned to Michael.

"Never," he flatly said as he continued to drive.

"Really? After what happened last night.."

"Do you want the other half of your face to match the red throbbing half?"

Birkhoff scowled at him, "I hate you."

Michael smirked.

* * *

On the lone country road Kasim and his bodyguards drove forward not noticing Thom, Birkhoff and Alex following them from behind

"Nikita, he's in our sights," Alex told them through her earbud.

"And in ours too. ." Nikita answered as Michael drove towards Kasim's vehicle.

"Birkhoff, I'm going out," Alex unbuckled her seat belt.

"I hope your aim as good as Niki claims," he told her as he drove the Escalade.

"You're about to find out," Thom said from the passenger side.

Alex opened the sunroof and aimed the EMP gun at Kasim's car. Once she pulled the trigger his car came to a sudden halt. The car and the electronics inside had been instantly drained.

"Told you," Thom happily told the hacker who rolled his eyes.

Alex came back inside and placed the EMP gun back in its case, she removed a tranquilizer gun from her waist holster.

"Lil'Niki, hold on," Birkhoff sharply turned the steering while slowly tapping the break until the car came to a halt.

Michael and Nikita did the same with their car trapping Kasim and his bodyguards.

"Remember," Birkhoff told Alex as he took out the submachine from under his seat, "you get Kasim AFTER we've taken down the guards."

"I know Birkhoff, you don't tell have to me twice. I'm not a baby," she shot back.

"I know that," his tone was serious.

"Thank you."

"You're a fetus."

"I hate you." She crouched down to the floor.

Michael and Nikita blasted away the two guards in the front seats while Birkhoff and Thom took out the two in the back.

"It's clear!" Alex heard Michael's voice in her ear; she immediately got out of the car.

Thom opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she gave him a brief yet flirtatious smile.

Kasim laughed the moment he saw Alex pointing her gun at him, "What could you possibly do to me? You're only a child!"

"Well you're the one that's about to go down for a nap." She pulled the trigger watching the tranquilizer enter his neck.

* * *

Owen and Michael carried Roan into the basement and tied him to a chair.

"How long until he wakes up?" Nikita asked him.

"A half hour, maybe less," Owen answered.

Michael told her, "The same for Kasim."

Both men stared at the ghosts that drove them and then to the woman that made their revenge possible.

Nikita's eyes met theirs; she walked over to Michael and lightly kissed his lips. Although she supported his intentions with Kasim, she didn't want to witness the darkness within him. Her hand cupped his cheek at feel of his forehead resting against hers.

Owen reluctantly interrupted them by saying, "If they talk, we'll make sure to tell you everything."

She simply nodded and let go of Michael. The sound of her feet hitting the steps filled the empty basement until she closed the door behind her.

Birkhoff sat at the kitchen table working on Kasim and Roan's laptops and mobile phones.

"Hey Niki, the movie was lame so I thought I should get a head start."

She nodded, "Find anything?" Nikita asked him after she closed the basement door.

"With Kasim, there's some names and places the same with Roan. It's gonna take awhile but I'll sort it for the CIA," he spoke while typing.

"Good," she opened the refrigerator removing a bottle of juice and looked at Roan's computer.

"He just got an email from Percy..shit."

She walked behind him staring at the laptop's screen, "What?"

"This is a file on Inspector Riley, Percy instructed Roan to take a strike team to kidnap him and his family tomorrow morning at their home."

Nikita didn't hide her concern and anger, "For what?"

"He wants to know if Inspector Riley had anything to do with the raid on Senator Holmes's estate."

"I'm calling Riley," she took out her phone, "I need you to get him and his family a flight out here, fast."

He opened a new window on his desktop, "I'm on it."

* * *

Roan awoke to find himself in a situation that he never imagined. Next to him was an unconscious Kasim. Standing in front of him were Michael and Owen. He furiously glared at them realizing that they had set him up.

Owen grabbed the top rail of Roan's chair and said to Michael, "We'll be over there." He dragged him to the other side of the basement.

It took him a couple of seconds but once Kasim's eyes adjusted to the light, he stared up at his captor, "Michael?"

With his arms folded, he glared down at the ghost that had evaded him for all these years.

"Where am I?"

He punched him across the face hearing the terrorist's blood land on the floor.

After spitting out some excess from his mouth Kasim smiled, "This must be your dream. To finally get vengeance for your dead wife and daughter."

He struck him the solar plexus then grabbed him his shirt collar, "Justice."

"Is that what you tell yourself? Michael, we both know that is a lie."

Michael wouldn't admit that he was right, "All those attacks that Al Qaeda orchestrated, innocents died. And you helped make it possible by funding them. All that blood on your hands..it was bound to drown you."

A small smirk was his bloody lips, "Then why didn't you just kill me?"

"Right now, the world's most brilliant hacker is on your laptop as we speak. I assume that whatever he doesn't find is with you."

"I see..torturing me is futile. Allah will see that I died in his name, I will not betray him."

The conviction in his voice already confirmed what he suspected, "You made your choice."

"I was chosen."

He nodded before going behind him and breaking his wrist in his hands.

A loud cry came from him as he hunched over in agony.

Michael removed the knife from his boot and pulled Kasim's head back with his free hand. Bringing the blade to his knife he began to apply pressure drawing blood. As he was about to draw the knife across his throat he paused at the images of Elizabeth and Haley's faces entering his mind. He let go of Kasim.

"I knew it..you're a weaker man that I thoug-.."

Michael's blow to his head temporarily prevented him from finishing his sentence.

He quickly went up the stairs wanting to get out of the basement.

When Michael entered the kitchen he avoided Nikita and Birkhoff's stares.

"That was quick.." Birkhoff said looking confused.

"I'll talk to him," Nikita stood up and followed Michael to the glass enclosed patio.

His back was to her while he gazed at the backyard, "After all this time trying to find him and when I finally do…I can't kill him."

Walking up next to him she answered, "You saw their faces..didn't you?"

His gaze met her stare. It always amazed Michael to see how well she knew him.

She took her hand in his before wrapping him in her embrace.

Tears were held captive in his green eyes, "They deserve justice but-I-I just saw them looking at what I was about to do and I couldn't go through with it. I let them down again."

Her gentle hands held his face, "No you didn't. Michael, you're not weak because you couldn't kill him..you're human. And I'm proud because it shows that Percy Division hasn't taken all of you."

His fingers became entangled in her long dark locks as her words resonated with him. He gave her a gracious lingering kiss then rested his forehead against hers.

After brief moment of peaceful silence he spoke.

"He needs to be dealt with."

"I know.."

The image of Kasim's past crimes came into his mind, "Beijing 2008. He was behind the bombing."

She knew where he was headed, "China's the only country that Division can't negotiate with or buy off."

"And..there's a black box located in a Beijing bank."

They discussed and formed a plan that would resolve their issues involving Kasim and the black box. When they agreed on the execution, they went back inside and called everyone into the kitchen.

Owen emerged from basement looking a bit irritated, "I was in the middle of something."

Nikita spoke to him, "I know and you'll get back to it."

"What's going on?" Alex asked her.

Thom looked at Michael and Nikita, "Is something wrong?"

"No," Michael shook his head, "We're going to China tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Owen asked them.

She looked at all their faces, "We're gonna rob a bank."

Birkhoff nearly choked on his mouthful of Red Bull.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **This chapter is rated M for mature content.

* * *

Owen listened to Nikita and Michael discussing their plan and he was impressed but there was one issue that had yet acknowledge, "And Roan?"

The couple told him what they had in mind but stated that they wouldn't go through with it unless he agreed.

"I'm fine with that," he said with a slight nod of his head as he opened the basement door.

"We'll see you in the morning," Nikita told him.

Birkhoff typed on his laptop and didn't try to hide his annoyance, "Our flight leaves at 8 AM."

"What's your problem?" Alex sat next to Thom and handed him a bottle of Dr. Pepper.

The hacker looked at Michael and Nikita, "I thought I was going to have some actual down time."

Nikita placed a hand on his shoulder, "And you will, after we get back from China."

A proud grin on his face, he stared at Michael, "Dude, your girlfriend can't keep her hands off of me."

"Gross," Nikita removed her hand using it to slap his shoulder.

Michael rolled his eyes, "We should all start packing and then get to bed."

"He's right," Nikita gestured to Alex and Thom with her head.

"We're going," Thom placed their drinks back in the refrigerator.

Alex took a hold of Thom's hand leading him to the stairs, "Night Nikita..Night..Dad," her lips were pulled into a smirk.

Michael's face formed into grimace, "I'm not THAT old."

Alex said back, "You still own CDs."

"And a walkman," Nikita couldn't help herself.

"Ouch." Thom commented while following Alex up the stairs.

With a smug look, "I see, so you two want to sleep in separate rooms tonight?"

The young agents' eyes became wide before they ran up the stairs and said, "GOOD NIGHT!"

* * *

Roan's bloody face looked up at Owen with pure hatred. He was Division's best cleaner yet here he was, defenseless and beaten by a lesser man.

Owen grabbed Roan's chin lifting his face, "You're a coward."

"I'm the one that's a tied to chair.."

"I was right in front of the window, you had a clear shot at me but instead..you killed Emily. She was an innocent unarmed civilian."

In his cold voice he said, "She was a distraction that needed to be dealt with."

Reaching down, he pulled back his index finger breaking it, "She was a person not a target or a threat."

The pain he was feeling didn't stop him from saying, "You made her one."

He glanced at the floor, "Percy did."

"He'll find me."

"No he won't. He's gonna see that you had your third and last strike." He removed his gun from its holster and shot him in the stomach.

Stunned, he looked down at the bleeding wound feeling and smelling it burn into him.

"Emily's death was fast..yours won't be." He turned around and went up the stairs leaving the dying man in the cold dark basement.

* * *

On Michael's bed Nikita rested on her side gazing at him as he approached her. He slid underneath the blanket embracing her.

"Control yourself." She joked.

He told her, "With Alex and Thom across the hall and Birkhoff in the room next to us, we have no choice."

"We? I didn't get to be Division's best by being undisciplined."

"Right. The only reason I'm not having my way with you is because you're probably a screamer."

A low laugh came from her, "Really? Because it sounds like you're just afraid to find out."

His eyebrow rose, "Is that a challenge?"

Her face became closer to his, "Absolutely."

"I see.." His hand went underneath the night shirt she wore slowly traveling to her braless chest.

Her lips closed withholding a gasp but her dark eyes briefly fluttered at the sensation of his masculine hand caressing her breasts.

His lips went to her ear, "If you scream I'll stop..understand?"

She nodded then rested on her back taking in the pleasing feel of his hand on her. Just as his hand moved down her stomach she grabbed it and brought it to her lips.

He nearly lost control once he saw her bring his fore and middle fingers into her wet warm mouth. The curse that wanted to escape his mouth was swallowed the moment she brought his hand down to where she wanted him to touch her.

"Michael…" She sighed his name relishing his touch.

With his free hand he cupped her face, "Nikita.." He kissed her lips.

"Mmmm.." she moaned into his mouth.

He teasingly began withdraw his fingers from her, "That was loud.."

Grabbing his wrist she pleaded, "It wasn't a scream.. Please don't.."

"Don't what?" He needed to hear it from her.

"Don't stop..because..I-I

"What?"

"I need you," she pulled his wrist towards her and thrust her hips.

A sharp gasp came from him; he resumed working his skilled fingers until she turned her face screaming into the pillow as her body succumbed to his caress. Both his hands grasped her beautiful beaming face.

"I love you Michael." She touched his face.

A brief yet wide smile was on his lips, "I love you."

"I know," she playfully answered. In one smooth movement she was top of him pulling down his boxers.

In quiet delight he watched her teasingly kiss her way down his body.

"Remember, if you get loud I'll stop.."

"I thought it was screaming?"

"You're the one that changed the rules.."

"True." In a flirtatiously yet defiant tone he said, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're about to find out.."

"Ooooh," a long quiet groan escaped his mouth once he felt her on him.

Tears nearly filled her eyes when she felt him take her free hand into his intertwining their fingers. Using her hand and mouth she made love to him bringing her beloved into a realm of ecstasy that he had never reached before.

As he tried to catch his breath he reached for her other hand and pulled her up to him.

"Goodnight." She whispered to him.

"It definitely was..."

They shared a small chuckle before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Michael!" Lily ran into the country home and threw her arms around Michael as her dog followed her.

"Hey Lily." He hugged her.

"Michael meet Michael!" She introduced him to the eager Golden Retriever.

He petted the friendly canine, "Hey there Michael."

"Birkhoff!" Lily ran over to the hacker immediately embracing his waist.

"Lily..you look good, kid." He lightly hugged her before pulling away.

"Thanks, you too. I like your glasses."

Nikita walked in carrying the Yorkshire terrier that Lily named after her, "Come on guys, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now."

"We know Niki," Birkhoff walked out the front door.

"Thanks Nikita," Lily accepted her dog from the rogue agent.

Inspector Riley shook Michael's hand and kissed Nikita's cheek, "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you Inspector," Michael shook his hand.

Nikita spoke to him, "Everything you need is here but if there's a problem, you have my number. Call me."

"I will Nikita." He grinned.

Mrs. Riley embraced her husband saying, "Besides, we've been meaning to go on holiday for sometime. Thank you both."

They smiled at the older couple.

Michael placed his hand on Nikita's back guiding her to the car. He took one last look at the Rileys waving to them. Seeing the happy family reminded him of a dream that only became alive again because of the woman next to him.

She knew what he was thinking, "Some day."

He simply grinned and kissed her lips.

"Guys, stop making out we're gonna be late!" Birkhoff called out from the back seat of the Escalade.

* * *

In the hotel suite's bathroom Owen sat in front of the mirror watching Nikita dye his hair.

"You left out this part last night." He folded his arms.

Throwing the plastic gloves in the waste bin she answered, "It'll only last a week and if I told you would have said no."

He knew she was right, "It gets me closer to killing Percy."

"It does. Don't wash out the dye until the timer goes off."

Owen looked at himself in the mirror, "Why do women choose to go through this?"

He shoulders shrugged as she sat on the counter next to the sink, "We like to change and experiment with our looks."

A small smile passed his lips, "One time, Emily came to my place with red highlights. She was surprised that I noticed..none of her other boyfriends ever did. I don't know why but she was really..touched."

"We like it when men notice the little things."

"Why?"

Her long legs crossed, "It shows that you paid attention to her, that you cared."

After a small silence he said, "I did."

The subtle vulnerability in his voice pulled at her heart. She had Michael and Alex had Thom, he had no one. Before she can assure him that he would move past his grief and be open to love again, her phone rang.

"You should get that.."

"I won't be long."

He tipped his head watching her step out of the bathroom to answer the call.

It was a quarter past midnight and two guards roamed the roof of the bank. On another roof top Owen watched the men through his sniper rifle's scope.

"I've got a clear shot, just give the order." He told Nikita.

"We're in position," Alex said as she and Thom walked into the alley behind the bank.

"Birkhoff?" Michael asked.

He sat in the van watching the bank on the x-ray camera, "Now's the time, guys."

Nikita approached the bank's front entrance with Michael on her arm, "Owen, now."

The guardian pulled the trigger killing one guard and before the other could speak on his radio a bullet entered his brain, "It's done."

The guard outside of the bank noticed a drunk Michael and Nikita heading his way. They spoke Mandarin to him asking for directions to two different hotels which led to them arguing about where they were staying. Once he got close enough Nikita hit his face and throat. Michael used the guard's gun to knock him unconscious then shot down the approaching guards.

"Now." She calmly told Alex and Thom.

Hysterically crying, she ran up to the guard pleading for help. He lowered his gun returning it to his holster. She took advantage by striking him in the face and stomach before crouching down letting Thom shoot him in the chest.

Alex removed the keycard from the guard's belt and accepted Thom's hand allowing him to help her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

She nodded and briefly touched his face before unlocking the door with the keycard, "Nikita, we're in."

Birkhoff spoke in their earbuds, "Ok guys I've killed the power, you have ten minutes to get in and out."

"We got it." Nikita answered while they entered the safe deposit box room.

Using their tools they took out eight safe deposit boxes. Nikita removed the one containing the black box.

"We're heading out." Michael opened the door for the agents.

The hacker pulled up in front of the bank opening the door for them.

While they all gathered into the van Birkhoff returned power to the bank. The alarm sounded in the streets as they drove into the darkness of night.

* * *

Shang woke up with soreness in his hip. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw the stitches on his side. Then he took in his surroundings finding himself in the bedroom of a small home that he had never seen before. He sat up rubbing his eyes. A ringing came from outside the bedroom, he followed it until he spotted a phone on the coffee table in the living room.

"Who is this?" Shang asked.

Using a voice changer, Nikita spoke, "A friend..depending on what option you choose for yourself."

"You're the one that removed my tracker.." The guardian said.

"I'm also the same person who left that envelope on the coffee table."

He opened the envelope finding money and new identification, "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"Last night the bank where you kept the black box was robbed. Percy is gonna make someone pay for that. I've made sure that it's not you, unless you decide to contact him.."

His eyes went to the red spec of light on his chest, "You're watching me?"

"A friend of mine is."

Owen watched Shang through the scope on his rifle.

That's when he realized who he was talking to, "Nikita?"

She ignored his question, "You have thirty seconds to make your decision. Either take your second chance or a bullet through your heart."

Shang never thought that he would be able to escape Division; he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip through his fingers. He held up the envelope and looked out the window nodding his head.

"Good choice." She hanged up not waiting for his response.

* * *

Birkhoff answered his mobile phone, "Percy?"

"Birkhoff, I need you to locate a guardian, Shang," Percy paced around in his home office.

"I'm on it," he turned to Michael who was driving.

"Where is he?"

"There's no signal, he's either underground or his signal is jammed by.."

"Nikita. I want you to check every camera for her, NOW."

"I'm on it," he lied.

"If she was there I want you to call me immediately."

"Will do, boss." The hacker listened to Percy hang up.

* * *

In a warehouse on the outskirts of Beijing, the President of China's chief staffer turned around the instant he heard footsteps. A white man with gray hair wearing black framed glasses walked towards him. Behind him were two masked men carrying Kasim.

"You must be Roan."

Owen nodded, "Were you expecting someone else?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **Thanks again guys for the reading, reviewing and subscribing! It means so much to me. And how awesome was the finale? Anyway, there are two chapters left of this fic.

* * *

"Well Roan, I see that you've honored part of our arrangement," he motioned with his hand and two men walked out of the darkness behind him.

"I have. You?"

"Yes, I received the safe deposit boxes earlier except for the one that we've allowed you to keep. The owners of the boxes will not speak to the press but they are grateful that their belongings remain unharmed and in their possession. As far as the press is concerned, a group of skilled bank robbers have successfully gotten away with their crime."

"Good," he turned motioning with his head.

Michael and Thom handed Kasim to the staffer's men.

"He was..difficult. I had to take the necessary precautions"

"What's wrong with him?"

"He can't speak and he's paralyzed from the neck down."

The staffer shrugged and handed him an envelope filled with money, "He wasn't going to last long in our prison anyway. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Roan."

"Likewise Chien," he said then walked away with Michael and Thom behind him.

Kasim watched his captors leave him. He didn't understand why the man with dark framed glasses stabbed him in the spine and poured acid down his throat. All he knew was that he would never get the chance to find out.

Underneath his mask, Michael wore a satisfied expression.

* * *

After they landed in Paris, Nikita decided to drive them to the country home where they intended to stay for the rest of week. The next morning they awoke to the smell of Michael making breakfast for them.

Nikita was the first to greet him with a chaste kiss on his mouth, "Good morning." she told him.

"Morning," he grinned brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Alex rubbed her eyes as she and Thom walked down stairs, "Michael?"

"Wow.." Thom blinked, "you can cook?"

"Yes and why is that so shocking?"

Taking a bite of toast Alex said, "I don't know..we're used to see you walking around in a suit while scowling most of the time."

"I don't scowl..do I?" He asked Nikita.

She held up her forefinger and thumb, "A little bit."

He grimaced, "I'm not doing this again."

Nikita chuckled before kissing him, "Better?"

"..A little bit."

* * *

After finishing breakfast they all sat in the living room watching a movie criticizing the unrealistic action sequences.

With Nikita embracing him Michael said, "They always make running while shooting a gun in each hand look so easy."

Nikita spoke, "And it's nice to see how a group of henchmen will wait their turn to fight the lone hero instead of just ganging up on him."

"It's very gentlemanly." Alex added.

"I hate how they always make hackers look total nerds. That's not accurate at all," Birkhoff said.

A silence filled the room and then Owen said what they were thinking.

"Seriously?"

Except for Birkhoff, everyone laughed.

Birkhoff shot him an annoyed glare but couldn't respond due to his ringing mobile phone, "It's Percy."

Thom picked up the remote lowering the volume.

"Well?" Percy asked him.

"I've been using my facial recognition software on every camera and there's nothing," he lied.

Percy clenched his jaw. "How about the guardian?"

"The same."

"It's Nikita. I know it."

"There's no trace of her."

"That doesn't mean anything. I want you to find me the owners of those safe deposit boxes and if there's a connection between them."

"I'll get on it right away."

Before he ended their conversation, Percy told him, "Like you have a choice."

Birkhoff put down his mobile phone and looked at their faces. He wouldn't openly admit it, but he felt proud for being on the right side.

* * *

The next morning Alex, Thom and Birkhoff headed out to the car leaving Owen and Michael in the living room.

Michael looked him in the eyes, "About Kasim..you didn't have to do that."

His shoulders shrugged, "He deserved it. Don't get me wrong, I respect your choice and I understand it. But it felt wrong to just hand him over."

"Well, he's gonna live the rest of his life being what he is. A complete waste of flesh and bones."

A peaceful silence fell between them.

Offering his hand Michael told him, "Thanks."

Slightly taken aback, Owen blinked before grasping his hand, "You're welcome."

Nikita came down the stairs smiling at their gesture.

Owen heard her footsteps behind him, "I have to finish packing," he went upstairs to his room.

"I see you two have finally learned to play nice." She grinned at him when he embraced her waist.

"He's not so bad..."

"Told you so."

His fingers ran through her hair, "You did.."

"I know I don't have to say this..but be careful."

A brief smirk was on his lips, "You're the only jetting off to Spain."

"I know..still."

He tenderly brought his lips to her easing their worries.

Her gripped on him tightened. When their lips parted she said, "Call me when you land."

"I will. Bye."

"For now," she smiled at him.

They reluctantly let go of one another.

* * *

Michael walked down the hall leading to Percy's office and opened the door, "You needed to see me?"

Percy walked in front of his desk, "Yes. I just spoke with my contact in China. They have Kasim."

"What? How?"

His arms crossed against his sharply pressed suit, "It was Roan."

"How can you be sure?"

"My contact said it was and described him as a tall American with gray hair and dark framed glasses."

He tipped his head slightly, "I see."

"There's also been no signal on his tracker since we last spoke. That's not like him."

Michael kindly offered, "I could locate him."

"No, I've already assigned that to Birkhoff. However, I'm having Amanda speak to all of our personnel. Roan is the third person this year that has abandoned Division. I want to make sure that he's the last."

"He will be. Is that all?"

"Almost," he eyed his second-in-command, "it looks like time off did you well. You look.."

"What?"

"Better and you'll need to be. Nikita has remained far too quiet recently."

He held back a grin when the thought of them together entered his mind, "What are you proposing?"

"There are three black boxes left. You and a strike team are going to personally retrieve the black boxes and escort the guardians back here."

"And?"

"I'll be placing them into my safe. If Nikita has a mole, he or she wouldn't be stupid enough to try to steal them."

Michael nodded, "When does my flight leave?"

"In an hour."

* * *

Amanda crossed her long legs after seating herself across from Alex, "Alex, you look well."

"I spent my vacation in Paris. I guess it shows," Alex briefly grinned.

"And Thom?"

"What about him?"

"Did he enjoy his time off?"

She knew what Amanda was up to, "You'll have to ask him. I can only speak for myself."

Before she could press her any further Michael interrupted them, "Michael, this is a private meeting."

He explained to her, "This is urgent; Alex is joining me on an Op. So, you'll have to finish this meeting when she gets back."

Alex hid her surprise and walked over to him, "What's going on?"

Clearly annoyed, Amanda said, "Does Percy know about this?"

"This Op is his idea. Come on Alex, I need to brief you." He walked out guiding the way.

Amanda watched them with irritated eyes.

* * *

Rosario left the bank with the black box in her purse. As she walked to her car she thought of what Percy told her, she would be returning to Division headquarters. A year ago the thought of being an active cleaner again wouldn't have bothered her but things were different now and she hated it.

When she pulled into the driveway of her home she realized it would be last time she'd have a normal life or close to it. The instant she stepped out of the car she felt a sharp prick in her neck. Before falling to the ground she removed the tranquilizer from her neck.

"She's waking up." Owen told Nikita.

She walked over to where he and the bound guardian sat in the living room, "Rosario?"

The guardian opened her eyes instantly recognizing them, "Nikita? Owen?"

"I see that Percy told you about us," Nikita answered.

"What are you doing? Michael's gonna be here-.." She looked around realizing that she was no longer in her home.

"Don't worry," Owen told her, "this is a safe house. And we jammed your tracker's signal."

Nikita spoke to her, "We also packed for you."

Confused she answered, "Why didn't you just kill me like you did with the others?"

Owen explained to her, "Edward didn't give us a choice and Shang is alive."

She reached into Rosario's suitcase retrieving two positive home pregnancy tests. "How far along are you?"

Her dark locks fell to her face when she glanced at her lap, "Six weeks."

"Have you decided?" Nikita asked her.

Nodding she told her, "I was planning to have my chip removed and then meet my boyfriend in Berlin next week but then Percy called me…Why did you let Shang live?"

"He wanted to and he wanted of Division." He told her.

"How did you know?"

She informed her, "We're here, we wouldn't be if he was loyal to Percy."

"And you could be like him but with one exception."

"What?"

* * *

Michael spoke to both Alex and Thom leading them to the armory room.

"We're going to Spain then to Egypt to escort the remaining guardians back here. Percy believes Nikita is a threat to them," he picked out his weapons of choice.

The coupled played along with their mentor.

Thom asked as he loaded a pistol, "And if she shows up?"

"Are we supposed to kill or capture her?" Alex inquired.

"Capture, she has at least one black box and Percy wants to know where it is."

She chose her weapons, "What if she resists?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He felt a vibration in his pocket knowing that it was a message from Birkhoff.

Amanda walked away from the entrance of the armory room heading for Percy's office.

The young agents saw Michael scratching his chin signaling that they were alone.

"Michael, what's really going?" She asked him.

In a serious tone he told them, "We're moving ahead to the final phase of our plan."

Wearing the same surprised expressions they looked to their mentor.

"Isn't that a risk?" Thom questioned him."

"Percy made us take this option and we're going with it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Note:** Thanks again everyone for all the support! The next chapter is the very last. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

"Guardian Spain," Rosario spoke into her mobile phone.

Percy entered Operations where Birkhoff worked, "What's your status?" He pointed at the phone telling Birkhoff to trance the call.

"I've been captured." She looked at Nikita.

His jaw clenched, "Nikita?"

Nikita spoke as she drove, "And Roan."

"I don't believe you," he told her.

Using a voice changer that Birkhoff gave him Owen responded, "You should."

He paused once he recognized Roan's voice, "I see. So, what? You've joined her little crusade?"

"In a way."

"Why?"

"Money."

"Really? I wouldn't have thought.."

"You don't know me at all." He hanged up.

Birkhoff spoke, "They're right outside of Madrid. Michael just landed; I'm sending him their location."

"Forget it."

"What?" His eyes became wide.

"Put them on a plane headed to Cairo, NOW."

"Whatever you say, Boss," he began typing.

"I have a meeting now. Contact me immediately with any further developments." He walked out of Operations not waiting to hear his response.

"Oh I will.." He smirked.

* * *

Rosario stared at the airport from the car window before turning to Nikita, "Are you sure about this?"

She grinned, "Trust me, by the time Percy finds out it'll be too late for him to do anything."

The guardian smiled, "I don't know how to...If you guys are ever in Berlin, you're welcome to stay with me and Ronaldo."

"That's not necessary." Owen said.

"I know but it's right."

"Have a good flight," Nikita politely told her.

"Bye." She got out of the car and walked away without looking back.

As Owen watched her leave he felt proud of he and Nikita had done. It was then he started to figure out what he wanted to do with his life after taking Percy and Division down.

* * *

Michael read the text message that Birkhoff sent him after he pulled the van in front of Rosario's home. He lied to the team telling them that the guardian was inside waiting for their assistance.

"Where is she?" Thom asked.

Alex followed his lead. "Do you think Nikita got to her?"

"We're about to find out. Eric and Kyle, check the upstairs. Andrew and Henry, you got the basement." Michael instructed them and like he expected, they listened.

Once Michael, Thom and Alex were alone they switched out their rounds placing new magazines in their guns' chambers.

"It's clear." Eric told Michael.

"Likewise for the basement," Andrew added.

With a stony face and tone Michael answered, "I know." He shot Eric and Andrew with tranquilizers while Thom and Alex did the same with Andrew and Henry.

Nikita pulled up in front of Rosario's former home and smiled at the sight of Michael, Alex and Thom approaching her and Owen.

"Your turn," she handed Michael the keys then kissed him.

"How thoughtful of you." he sarcastically answered.

She moved over to the passenger seat, "I know..that's why you love me."

"Even though you shot me." He pretended to act irritated.

"Babe, you seriously need to get over that, it's ancient history."

He shook his head and briefly smiled while driving the Escalade.

* * *

When Percy entered Operations and didn't see Birkhoff at his usual post, he asked a tech where he was.

"He went to work in his office and told us not to bother him." The tech answered.

"For how long?"

"An hour, maybe two."

He left the room but became confused once he saw that Birkhoff wasn't in his office.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Amanda asked him closing her office door.

"Have you seen Birkhoff?"

"Not since this morning, why?"

His mind immediately went to the black box in his safe.

"Percy?" She watched him speedily walk to his office and decided to follow him.

Pressing his thumb against the safe's scanner, he watched the green line of light move against his pad. He froze at the sight of the empty spot where the black box had once been.

"What is it?"

"He took the black box!" He slammed the safe's door shut.

"Who?"

"Birkhoff! And I haven't been able to contact Michael either..they're all in on this!" He picked up the phone his desk calling Operations.

* * *

Right after Percy had left for his meeting Birkhoff went to his office making sure that no one noticed him. The hacker packed up his belongings in a messenger bag and went into the vent heading for Percy's office. He dropped down and used the mold that he had made of Percy's thumb print to open the safe. Once he had everything he needed he returned to the vent using the silo as his escape. Using weights he blocked the vent's lid making it nearly impossible for the others to escape.

During his drive to the base, he spoke to the last guardian in Cairo using his voice changer posing as Percy.

"Guardian Egypt," Haji answered.

He turned a corner, "Haji, your post has been compromised by Nikita."

"Just like you said. What are my orders?"

"Bring the black box with you. I've emailed you your itinerary; you'll be flying to Italy and staying at a safe house until Michael arrives. Also, Nikita's infected our system with a virus; she might be tracking you as we speak. Open the package that I sent you yesterday."

Haji obliged and held up the small black cylinder, "What is it?"

"It's going to jam your tracker's signal. She won't be able to find you, activate it."

"It's done."

"Good, now discard this phone and leave now."

"Yes, sir."

Birkhoff smiled as he continued to drive. Twenty minutes later, through Michael's connections within the navy, the hacker found himself on a military cargo plane.

* * *

Alarms sounded throughout the Division causing confusion amongst everyone. Percy and Amanda headed into Operations.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"We're going into lockdown. Birkhoff's last parting gift to us! Stop this, immediately!" He told Birkhoff's second-in-command, Andrea.

"We're trying but Birkhoff designed this, he didn't tell us anything about it!" She told him.

Percy glared at all of them, "None of you are leaving this room until this is fixed!"

Terrified, the techs nodded and continued typing on their computers.

"Andrea, do you have any of their locations?" He asked her.

"There's no signal coming from their trackers."

Just then all the computers shut down.

"This is so not good," Andrea tried to turn on the computer manually.

"The phones aren't working." Percy clenched his jaw eyeing his mobile phone.

Amanda kept her voice calm, "Birkhoff escaped unnoticed, which means that there's a way out."

He considered her words, "I'll make it everyone's top priority to find it."

* * *

Haji stood by the villa's window until Michael pulled up in an SVU, he was alone.

"Sir," he opened the door for his superior.

"Haji, the black box?"

He handed him the black box, "No one was following me. I made sure of it."

"Good," Michael stepped aside allowing Haji to walk ahead of him.

The sight of Nikita sitting up in the front passenger seat shocked the young guardian, "What?" He turned to Michael only to have a tranquilizer shot into his neck by him.

Michael and Owen carried Haji into an empty bedroom on the ground floor; they tied him to a chair as they spoke.

"Nikita's CIA contact should be here in less than two hours to get him and the black box," Michael told him.

Owen looked at Haji, "What's his deal?"

"Percy wanted Haji to be a cleaner since he first joined Division. He murdered his entire family in their sleep."

He blinked, "He's the last person that could be bought off."

"Exactly. Some of Division's recruits are lost causes from the start," he said as he walked away leaving Owen with Haji.

His eyes lingered on the unconscious guardian then he thought of Emily. For the first time since her death he didn't feel sorrow when thinking of her, he felt grateful. Her love saved from him becoming a lost cause.

After checking up on Birkhoff's progress on decrypting one of the black boxes, Michael headed upstairs.

On the balcony of their bedroom Nikita sat looking out at the garden admiring how the spring sun bounced off the leaves and flowers.

"Is there room for one more?" Michael asked her.

Smiling she replied, "Always," she moved over allowing him to join her on the loveseat and gave him half of the large gray throw blanket.

His arms embraced her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Other than you and Birkhoff Alex's the only friend I've ever had. I don't want to be far from her." She looked up at him.

He ran his hand through her long dark locks, "I know…we won't be. Where ever we decide to go."

Her hold on him tightened, "Some place warm..I'm tired of the cold."

"Me too," his grin was wide.

The delighted look on his face made her realize that it didn't matter where they were. True warmth would always be found in their embrace. At a tantalizing pace she captured his lips with hers.

* * *

Percy left Operations returning to his office with his alternative escape route in mind. He typed in a numeric code on his computer. Part of wall by his conference table pulled back. The moment he stood up he was greeted by the sound of a cocked pistol.

"Going somewhere?" Amanda pointed the gun at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** This it everyone! I'd love to actually know your thoughts since this is the conclusion. Thanks again for all the support!

* * *

"Where do you think?" Percy kept his hands at his sides.

"Place your hands behind the back of her head, now."

He didn't listen to her, "Two guards are outside that door."

"Not anymore..they're looking for Birkhoff's escape route."

His eyes went to the desk drawers.

Of course she took notice, "Percy, you're a brilliant man..it would be a shame if you chose to become a dumb dead one."

After a few seconds he followed her instructions leading her through the secret passage way, "You and Birkhoff?"

"No."

"GOGOL, Ari always did look at you in a certain way."

"Wrong again."

"Then who?"

"The arrangement I made will rectify everything that you did wrong with Division."

"Oversight. There's no one else."

She brought her lips to his ear, "There is but you're going to die not knowing who." Using the butt of the pistol she knocked him unconscious, switched his mobile phones and climbed up the ladder that led her into an abandoned building.

As she answered her phone she walked out of the building, "It's done."

* * *

Agent Katrina White and her superior Blake Delton stood up from the dining room table exchanging hand shakes with Nikita and her team.

"Unless something unexpected happens, I guess this is it for us," Katrina said to her.

With a gracious smile Nikita told her, "Until we come back to the states. Thanks again, we really appreciate it."

Blake spoke to Michael and Thom, "Remember to call me once you return."

"We will." Michael nodded.

"I look forward to it." Thom agreed.

Nikita went upstairs to Owen's room where he finished packing. She knocked up on the open door.

"Hey, I'm ready to go," he picked up his bag off the bed.

Leaning in the doorway she told him, "They are too.."

"Did you work everything out?"

"Pretty much. We're going to spend the rest of the week here."

He smirked, "If anyone deserves a vacation.."

A brief silence passed between them.

She stepped closer to him, "Owen, you didn't have to do..any of this but I'm glad that you did."

With a modest shrug he answered, "I owed you and…it felt right."

"I-uh I just want to know that you can us call any time and you're always welcome."

"Thanks."

"And..I know it's hard to believe but there is life after loss. It just takes time."

He looked into her eyes, "I didn't think it was but you and Michael are living proof."

Touched, she embraced him, "You don't need it but good luck and take care of yourself ok?"

"You too," he reluctantly let go of her, "Bye Nikita."

"Bye."

* * *

Before Owen entered his rental car he felt Blake drop something into his jacket pocket.

Blake whispered, "I'm keeping up my end of the bargain."

He nodded.

* * *

When Percy awoke he briefly wondered why Amanda didn't kill him. He refused to dwell on that thought and instead climbed up the ladder trying his best to ignore his throbbing head wound. Once he exited the building he hailed a cab that drove him to the parking lot where his getaway car was waiting for him.

* * *

The CIA raided Division's headquarters using sleeping gas to render everyone unconscious. Nikita had warned them about how lethal each individual was and unnecessary loss of life wasn't an option. Using the numeric code that Birkhoff gave them they entered the facility taking everyone inside into custody.

* * *

Percy drove on the back roads until night fell. He pulled over and stayed in a motel. The next morning he dropped by a gas station to refuel his car and to buy food. Another long day of driving was ahead of him, he couldn't afford to make any unnecessary stops.

After the sun had settled in for the night Owen pulled up to an abandoned farm parking in the barn. He removed the phone that Blake had given him in Italy. According to the GPS tracking software Percy was about to pull up to where he was parked. Once he saw Percy's face in the open driver's side window he put the car into drive and pressed on the accelerator.

Percy was more than five minutes away from his secret country home. A sense relief began to come over him until Owen's car collided with his pinning him against a tree. Disoriented, he slowly lifted his head from the air bag and looked out the window. When Owen's face came into focus he scowled at the former guardian.

Without saying a word, he removed his gun and knocked Percy unconscious.

Two blinding headlights greeted him the instant he opened his eyes, he sat up finding himself next to a lake. His hands and ankles were bound together. Then he saw that the rope around his ankles was tied to cinder blocks. The sound of footsteps approaching closed in on him until he saw Owen staring down at him.

With a defiant smirk he said, "Is this where I'm supposed to beg for my life?"

Owen grabbed his arms bringing him to his feet, "No."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"This." He stabbed him in the lung then shoved his body into the lake pushing the cinder blocks in after him.

For a few minutes he stood there watching the water making sure that nothing surfaced, everything was still. He found comfort in knowing that Percy's last moments on earth would be slow and torturous and that unlike film villains this one would remain dead.

* * *

Birkhoff sat outside of a cyber café typing on his laptop. One of the gamers he had been chatting with for over a year sent him a photo of herself.

"Cute..very cute.." He typed down that statement sending it to her.

She was gracious and then asked him for a photo.

He paused unsure if he should until he said, "Screw it." Nervous, he watched the screen waiting for her response. A sigh of relief came from him when she sent him a message stating that he was handsome. Her encouragement prompted him to ask for her location. A wide smile spread across his face once he learned that it was in the same city that he and his friends were moving to.

* * *

By each other's side, Alex and Thom walked out of town square and turn onto the road where the villa was. As they talked they ate gelato out of waffle cones.

"Truth or dare?" Alex asked him.

"Did we just time travel to the eighth grade?" He joked.

With a roll of her eyes she said, "Come on, I've never played."

He looked at her imagining what other adolescent moments she was robbed of then answered, "Truth."

"Your first kiss, who, when and where?"

"Shelly Tergesen, second grade during recess on the swings."

Her eyebrows lifted, "Sounds memorable."

"It was, she tackled me off the swing and kissed me then ran off to laugh with her friends. I turned so red, I matched my Spider-Man lunchbox."

Chuckling she replied, "That's too cute."

"Now it is. For the rest of the week all the boys made fun of me saying that I had cooties.." He licked the melting chocolate gelato.

"Well, at least your father didn't send a dog after her."

"Seriously?"

She nodded and smiled, "Sasha was the son of one of my father's guards. He'd hang out at our house every day after school. We were twelve, in my backyard and he just..kissed me. It was nice until Papa and his Serge came running at us."

He grinned, "I can't top that."

A smug look came across her face, "I know."

Thom opened the villa's front door for her, "God you're so humble."

Alex laughed before taking one last lick of her gelato as she walked in.

Noticing the spot of the dessert on the corner of her lip he pointed at it, "You got a little.."

"What?" She tried reaching the spot with her tongue but failed.

At the moment he decided to be a little flirtatious, "I got it," he licked the spot away.

Her blue eyes shone matching her bright smile. She tenderly seized his mouth with hers. His hands gripped the small of her back bringing her body closer to his while her fingers ran through his hair.

Once their mouths parted she spoke, "They texted me when we got the gelato, they're gonna be gone all day."

In low lustful voice he simply said, "Good."

Their lips hungrily met as he picked her up leading them to the bedroom.

* * *

Leaning back in her seat Amanda watched Blake Delton follow the restaurant hostess leading him to her booth.

"You're late." She said before taking a sip of wine.

He replied, "I've cleaning up the mess that you helped create."

"I was simply stating a fact," her lips pulled into a brief grin.

"Percy has been dealt with." He placed the napkin on his lap.

"Owen was one of the best cleaners Division ever had. Percy has experienced that first hand."

"The Oversight committee has been detained in an undisclosed location."

"And us?"

After he took a small sip from glass of wine before he answered, "When Nikita told me and Katrina about Division, you sounded exceptional. I knew that the US government would benefit from having you working with us instead of against."

"You're clearly a brilliant man. Does Nikita?"

"This is just between you and I," he handed her a medium sized envelope.

Her green eyes ran along the sealed envelope, "Everything?"

"From funding to a new location for Division's rebirth. It's all there."

"How about the recruits and agents that I specifically requested?"

"Their location is also included."

"Excellent."

"Don't forget-.."

"GOGOL and Ari will be eliminated in a year's time or else our arrangement will be void, I know. I don't break promises, Blake. I've proven that."

"You have."

Giving him a ravenous stare she stroked her foot behind his calf, "This is the start of a beautiful partnership which makes this a celebratory occasion."

He smirked and leaned forward, "I agree."

* * *

After leaving Italy, they returned to states and began settling into their new lives in California. Birkhoff was hired by the CIA's cyber terrorism unit. Alex began taking classes to earn her GED and planned to attend college in the fall. She would work part time at an entry level position for Birkhoff. Thom was hired as an analyst putting him on a path to become a field agent. Even though they loved one another, he and Alex chose to take things slow by moving into the same apartment building.

Nikita chose to take some time off before deciding on what she wanted to do. Until then, she and Michael moved in together. She focused her time on turning their house into a true home. Michael was in put in charge of the CIA's operations training where he would mentor and instruct potential field agents.

"Nikita? I'm home!" He called out after entering their home. He moved past the moving boxes in the living room.

She finished placing pillows on their king size bed, "I'm up here!"

When he stepped into the room he smiled, "It's good to see you finished the most important room in the whole house."

Giggling she got off the bed and kissed him, "You know it. So, how was your first day?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Surprising."

"Really?"

"Not the actual job but who I talked to on the way out."

"Who?"

"Owen. He's a field agent now."

She pulled her head back, "That explains his text to me this morning. All he wrote was that he got a job here and that we should all go out sometime."

"I know, he told me that you invited him for dinner Friday night…" He playfully scowled at her.

"Babe, I'm a housewife now. Everything that goes here is in my hands, I don't need to report to you," she teased him.

"Some things never change."

Her lips pecked his mouth, "I've been thinking..everything's been happening so fast..we haven't had time to.."

He finished her sentence, "Properly christened this house…"

"Actually, I was about to say grocery shopping but you're not wrong about that," her body pressed closer to his.

"Nikita..delivery exists for a reason." His hands grasped her beautiful face pulling her into a kiss.

Sounds of their moans and passionate kisses filled the room. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies freeing them from their clothes until they were completely exposed to one another. She gently pushed against him against the pillows and he gladly obliged. Her tone yet feminine arms circled around his neck.

His slightly calloused hands grasped her firm backside lifting her onto him, "God I love you…" He moaned out at feel of being immersed in her.

"I love you tooo…" Her legs tightened around him.

With his right hand splayed against the small of her back, he began planting soft sensual kiss on her chest.

The wet and invigorating sensations of his lips and tongue on her breasts caused her to throw her head back releasing a loud groan.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the inevitable happen and he determined to satisfy her needs first. His left hand released her hip traveling down her body to caress her desire. In a matter of seconds she clenched herself around him climaxing. Moments later he joined her.

They collapsed on the bed with their bodies and souls forever intertwined.


End file.
